Mi Querido Mononoke
by InuDany
Summary: Capitulo Final, mil gracias a todos por leer este fic TT sobre los papás de Inu
1. Gotas de Sangre

Hola a todos, aquí ahora con una nueva historia, espero que me apoyen como la vez pasada, esta historia es bastante diferente a la anterior, aún no sé si vaya a ser muy larga pero ya saben que sus reviews me hacen bien feliz XD, espero que me digan si les gustó este capitulo.

Lo que esta con letra _cursiva_ son los pensamientos, este capitulo es como quien dice la introducción, ya dejo de escribir para que lo lean XD Espero sus reviews.

Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Unas gotas de Sangre**

_La mañana esta hermosa, hoy me despertaron muy temprano porque había visita en el palacio, al parecer es un hombre joven, mis padres quieren casarme cuanto antes, ya que dicen que ya estoy grande, hace tres semanas cumplí 15 años, yo también tengo la esperaza de casarme pronto al igual que todas mis amigas, espero que mi padre me elija un buen hombre._

_A la hora del almuerzo tuve oportunidad de verlo aunque solo se me permitió saludarlo, como iba a verlos delante de mi padre, por su vestimenta creo que es un Samurai._

_Mi padre y el samurai han estado todo el día hablando, no se que es lo que sucede. Ya casi es medio día._

_Di una vuelta por el jardín pensé que este día no sería aburrido porque teníamos visitas, pero veo que me equivoque._

-Por favor llamen a mi hija.

-Si mi señor.

-¿Cuándo podría realizarse el matrimonio?

-Me parece adecuado para el próximo invierno.

En eso se abre la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

-¿Me llamaba padre?

-Hija, he arreglado tu matrimonio con el joven Setsuna no Takemaru. Tu matrimonio se llevará acabo el próximo invierno.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla princesa.

_Solo hice una reverencia, mi padre me pidió que me retirara de nuevo, a lo que accedí inmediatamente, por fin tuve oportunidad de verlo, es muy apuesto, aunque siempre quise casarme enamorada, pero no importan tanto, por lo menos no parece mi padre._

_El día transcurrió igual que siempre, mi padre siempre tratando de protegerme, no se la razón por la cual no tuve hermanos mi madre luce bastante saludable._

-Princesa, ¿desea ir a caminar por los alrededores?

-Si, me encantaría.

-Tengan mucho cuidado ha habido unas guerrillas cerca entre Youkais y Humanos, que un guardia las acompañe.

-Si padre.

_Últimamente mi padre ha estado algo extraño, le teme a los youkais, la verdad nunca he visto uno en mi vida, teme que le puedan quitar sus tierras._

Estaba nevado, aunque no tenía mucho frió, mientras caminaban se encontraron con un camino de gotas de sangre.

-¿Princesa a donde va?

_Solo necesitaba ver que era lo que había dejado aquellas manchas de sangre sobre la nieve, no pude contenerme._

_Llegué al pie de un enorme árbol, al parecer al otro lado del árbol estaba una persona. Vestía ropas muy extrañas._

-¿Se encuentra bien?

_Al acercarme tuve un sentimiento extraño, era un ser hermoso, su cabello era blanco, casi del color de la plata, tenía unas extrañas marcas púrpuras en su rostro, tenía lastimada una pierna, traté de ayudarle, pero…_

-¡No se acerque señorita es un Youkai!

-¡Pero tenemos que ayudarlo esta muy herido!

-¡No se acerque! Podría matarla.

_Me detuve completamente y él de una manera rápida dio un brinco y se fue, no podía ser un humano con aquellas heridas no hubiera llegado muy lejos._

Al llegar al palacio.

-Señorita su padre y el señor Takemaru la esperan.

Cuando iba caminando me encontré con el señor Takemaru.

-Su padre me permitió hablar con usted.

-Si

-¿Qué le parece si vamos a caminar?

-Esta bien.

_Caminamos mucho tiempo antes de que dijera alguna palabra, en cambio yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquellos ojos, y a ese ser._

-Izayoi…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensa sobre nuestro futuro matrimonio?

-Lo que ustedes hayan decidido esta bien para mi.

-Usted no me recuerda pero yo a usted si y perfectamente, hace dos años vine junto con mi padre a conocer al suyo, desde el primer instante que la vi, desee que usted fuera mi esposa.

-Sus palabras me halagan… _no supe que más decir, yo no podía corresponderle de la misma manera en ese momento. _

-Quise decirle mis sentimientos hoy porque tendré que partir por un tiempo, y no podremos vernos hasta el verano, esperaba que usted me llagará a conocer más antes de nuestro matrimonio pero dadas las circunstancias eso es imposible.

-No se preocupe Takemaru-sama yo…

-Solo llámame Takemaru.

-Esta bien.

_Al oscurecer se retiró el señor Takemaru, estos días en mi vida han transcurrido lánguidamente ya han comenzado con los preparativos aunque a mi me parece que falta mucho tiempo, aún es invierno._

_Será mejor que vaya a dormirme._

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir?, iré afuera a caminar un rato, espero no encontrarme con ningún guardia.

_Vi una silueta en la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna pude ver que traía una armadura. Después pude reconocer aquellos ojos dorados que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza ni un instante desde que los había visto._

_No pude articular palabra, sentí mucho miedo y trate de correr pero…_

Espero que lean el próximo capitulo y dejen sus reviews!!!

Bye me despido, prometo actualizar pronto!!!!!!

Bien no se muy bien la diferencia entre Youkai y Mononoke, si estoy en algún error les agradecería que me corrigieran ;)


	2. Una Flor del Color de tu Cabello

Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro.

Hola a todos!!! Aquí reportándome de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia XD me siento feliz con sus reviews!!! Y que bueno que les gusta la historia, ahora si los comentarios!!

**Arsinoe Gothic Saga****.-** Ya quiero que Takemaru se entere –jajaja- tu lo vas a escribir niña gomen! Jajajaja, me emociono cuando escribo, si alguien pasa por aquí en mi casa me ven con cara de loca ya que me rio o me emociono u.u jajajaja.

**Hades le boursier.-**Hola, si, tenías de escribir un fic muy tierno, y no se porque pero la pareja de izayoi e inutaisho se me hace bien tierna ¿talvez porque esta trágica? Y si por fin me entere cual es la diferencia entre youkai y mononoke, -demonios, no es ninguna, son como sinónimos, más aún en los que son como sesshomaru e intaisho que se convierten en una clase de perro, que confuso, demasiado para mi –jajajaja-

**Al que no quiso dar su nombre -.- **Bien pues quise darle a la historia un final diferente, es muy aburrido leer historias donde InuYasha y Kagome son felices para siempre y Kikyo se muere o se queda de amante de Naraku ya le tocaba una buena a la pobre. Y mi sueño es ser mangaka, voy bien con lo de los finales no crees?

**kagome-anti-kikyo.- **Hola amiga!!! Que bueno es verte por aquí apoyándome con este fic y si si va a parecer inu, pero ya veremos que le hacemos ahora al pobre en esta historia –jajajajaja-

**Miren.- **Yo comparto tu opinión, InuTaisho es tan lindo, y no, mononoke no es princesa es otro termino para decir youkai, princesa se dice Hime (demonios el japonés es complicado) muchísimas gracias por dejar review, espero que sigas esta historia hasta el final.

_Una flor del color de tu Cabello_

_Me tomó del brazo, sentí mucho miedo, solo cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo peor, las palabras de mi nana resonaban en mi mente –puede matarte- después de un instante de silencio solo pude escuchar..._

-No voy a hacerle daño...

_Abrí los ojos y lo vi con asombro, no era mi imaginación era un ser hermoso, ya no se veían sus heridas y me estaba regalando una pequeña sonrisa. _

-¿A que ha venido? Si desea hablar con alguno de los guardias yo…

-No, no vine a buscar a ninguno de los guardias.

-¿A que ha venido?

-Vine a verla usted.

-¿Eh?

-Vengo a agradecerle por preocuparse por mi esta tarde al verme herido.

-No tiene nada que agradecer.

-Vi que no dejaron que se acercara a mi…

-¿Es usted un Youkai?

-Si, si lo soy, pero no gusto de asesinar humanos, y menos de mujeres.

-Será mejor que se vaya antes de que lo vean.

-Si, ya me voy solo quiero dejarle esto.

_De su armadura sacó una bella flor de color blanco, la tomé no tuve palabras que decir, me sentía feliz por el regalo._

-Gracias…

-No me lo agradezca es solo un detalle por preocuparse por mi.

Izayoi se ruborizo al ver al youkai sonreírle de esa manera, en sus ojos no se reflejaba maldad alguna.

-Me tengo que ir, pero por favor dígame su nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?.... Izayoi

-_Izayoi_… que nombre tan bello.

_Se veian unos guardias a lo lejos, de un salto salio del palacio, tardé un rato en reaccionar de nuevo, no sabia que decir había algo en aquel youkai que me atraía muchísimo._

_Entre en mi habitación, me sonroje al ver de nuevo la flor que me habia regalado, -pero que descuidada no le pregunte su nombre…_

InuTaisho iba de regreso a donde se encontraba su ejercito, ya casi al llegar.

-Padre, ¿A dónde fue tan tarde?

-Sesshomaru, hijo ¿que haces despierto tan noche?

-Fui a buscarte, algunos de los soldados están enfermos, al parecer fue la neblina que nos encontramos de camino al parecer estábamos cerca de la aldea de los exterminadores. ¿Va ir a verlos?

-¿Eh, si?

-¿Le sucede algo padre?

-No hijo estoy bien.

Se alejaron caminando iban a ver a los hombres enfermos mientras InuTaisho no podía sacar de su mente ese nombre y ese rostro que le parecía tan hermoso.

_-Izayoi_ fue un susurro casi inaudible, pero Sesshomaru lo escucho con claridad, era el nombre de una mujer, al parecer de una humana, no dijo nada pero sintió ira en su interior.

Padre, ¿acaso ya ha olvidado a mi madre?, la madre de Sesshomaru había muerto 5 años atrás había sido exterminada por unos Monjes, por eso Sesshomaru tenía tanto odio hacia los humanos.

A la mañana siguiente Izayoi se despertó aún pensando que había sido un sueño.

-No, no fue un sueño, tuve la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo… tomo la flor y se puso a verla con unos ojos llenos de ternura el color de la flor le recordaba el cabello de aquel youkai.

-Buenos días señorita Izayoi.

-Buenos días...

-Sus padres la esperan para desayunar.

-Si, ya voy.

Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación mi nana cuando.

-¿Salió anoche Señorita Izayoi?

-N..no. .. no ¿Por qué?

-No recuerdo que haya recogido flores ayer que salimos.

-Talvez no lo recuerda. _Le dirigí una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de actuar lo más natural posible._

-Es extraño este tipo de flor no se da ni dentro ni a los alrededores del palacio.

_Cerró la puerta, le tango confianza a mi nana aún más que a mi madre, pero no puedo decirle esto._

_Antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaban mis padre escuche lo que conversaban. _

-Supe que un mononoke anda rondando en los alrededores, no quiero que tu ni Izayoi salgan del palacio sin que alguien la acompañe.

-Mi señor ¿lo visto?

-Si.

-¿Cómo son querido?

-Algunos son como humanos, el otro día vi uno tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran dorados, durante la pelea el mononoke del que te hablo se convirtió en un perro enorme… otra cosa extraña es que pueden pasar siglos y verse aún como si fueran jóvenes.

_Abrí la puerta, no creo que hablen del que vino a visitarme anoche, como me gustaría saber su nombre._

-Con permiso…

-Buenos días hija.

-Buenos días madre.

-El señor Takemaru parte hoy, vendrá a visitarte antes de irse. Será mejor que vayas a prepararte, llagará al medio día.

-Si madre.

_Fui a prepararme, no sabía ni lo que pasaba me sentía como en una nube, mi nana me ayudó a vestirme, salí a caminar un rato por el jardín, a esperar a que me avisaran que había llegado el señor Takemaru._

-_Mononoke,_ como se llamará, cual será su nombre, ¿tendrá nombre?

-Buenas tarde señorita Izayoi…

-Señor Takemaru…

-Señorita Izayoi… ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien gracias ¿y usted?

-Bien, vengo a verla solo un momento antes de irme, solo quiero recordar sus ojos en los momentos en los que me sienta triste durante las batallas.

-¿Batallas? ¿Hay una guerra?

-Pelearemos contra un ejército de Mononokes.

-¿Mononokes?

-Youkais señorita Izayoi. Son unas bestias sin sentimientos, pero mejor cambiemos la conversación a cosas más agradables…

-¡Takemaru-Sama!

-Lo buscan afuera del palacio, al parecer es hora de partir señor Takemaru.

-Señorita Izayoi, me duele mucho tener que despedirme de esta manera de usted, me gustaría poder conocerla más, espero poder regresar un poco antes de que sea verano.

_Hizo un movimiento, al parecer quería besarme no lo permití, no deseo que él me bese, pero que tonterías pienso, el va a ser mi señor._

_Fui a despedirlo poco antes de la salida del palacio, mi madre me dijo que lo hiciera, me dice que aunque por el momento no lo quiera con el tiempo nos iremos queriendo más._

_Seguí con mi caminata por el jardín en eso encontré un ramo de flores blancas…_

_- _el mononoke… vino y me vio con Takemaru…

_Que tonta soy porque me preocupa que él me haya visto con Takemaru…_

_-----_

-¿Padre que le sucede?

-Nada Sesshomaru, no me sucede nada.

Le notaba una mirada de melancolía a su padre.

_El hombre que estaba con ella es el… no puedo equivocarme es el comandante del ejercito de los humanos que nos atacaron el otro día._

_Que hacia ese hombre con Izayoi, iré a verla esta noche, -quiero verla-_

Faltaban unas pocas horas para el anochecer InuTaisho había ido hacia el palacio donde vivía Izayoi.

Se subió a un árbol donde vigilaba el palacio, vio a Izayoi embelezado, espero que todos los sirvientes se fueran a dormir, le pareció una eternidad pero valía la pena, la vería de nuevo.

-No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, como me gustaría verlo de nuevo como anoche…

_Me recosté para quedarme dormida escuche unos ruidos extraños afuera, salí a ver que era lo que sucedía para mi sorpresa solo pude ver sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad._

-Buenas noches señorita Izayoi.

Me dio felicidad al verlo aún no entiendo porque…

-Buenas noches… Gracias por las flores…

-Espero que me perdone por haber venido en el día sin su permiso…

-También viene en la noche sin mi permiso, es la segunda vez que viene a visitarme.

-¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Izayoi?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-Bien, aunque usted no se veía muy bien en la tarde…

-¿Acaso ha estado espiándome?

InuTaisho se sonrojó al escuchar estas palabras de Izayoi.

-No… por supuesto que no solo que venía.. y yo la vi con ese humano y…

-Me vio con el señor Takemaru Izayoi -dijo esto con un tono un tanto melancólico, le daba pena que la hubiese visto con Takemaru.

-¿Es su hermano?... no sabia que decir para saber que era el suyo y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No, él no es mi hermano… el es…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz de una mujer…

-¡Señorita Izayoi! ¡¿Qué hace aquí afuera?!

-¡Nana!

-¿Qué hace aquí con este mononoke?

--------------------Continuará------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus reviews, muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, me siento bien feliz!!!!

Me despido prometo actualizar muy pronto –esta misma semana- ¿acaso mañana? Jajajaja bien me voy a leer más novelas rosas para inspirarme XD no es cierto, ya me voy porque es algo tardecito BYE!!!


	3. Una Mentira y Un Beso Robado

Hola a TODOS!!! Primero que nada perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero estuve enferma, me escape de la cama un momento que ya me sentí mejor.

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo también, estoy feliz por la aceptación de la historia .

**Kagome-Anti-Kikyo.-** Mujer!!! Me siento bien feliz cuando leo tus reviews, gracias por apoyarme!!! Y bien pues no te cuento más de mi amado Inu XD jajajajaja, espero contar con tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, besos!!!

**Chibi-Haru-Sama.- **que bien que te gusta, y si la verdad cuando lo leí después de escribirlo me di cuenta de que parecía Kagome en lugar de Izayoi XD, lo mismo me paso con el lotros fic –jajaja-

**Arsinoe Gothic Saga**.-Perdón por actualizar hasta hoy, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. PD.Yo también odio a Takemaru, aún más que a Naraku XD.

**Itzi.-**Espero que dejes review en este capitulo!!!

**kitzya-kagome .-** ¿Porque no le entendiste?** –**toy triste por eso!! Tengo por ahí otra historia, se llama En El Fondo de Mi Corazón, espero que lo leas!

**Hades Le Boursier.-**Hola, que bien leer un review tuyo en los dos capitulos! Y si, ese InuTasho es definitivamente especial, y si a mi también me parece mas sexy que mi cuñado sexymaru XD!!.

**MikoMidoriko.-** Si definitivamente es el suegro favorito de todos! Jajaja, Izayoi también me cae muy bien, me parece muy dulce!

De nuevo Gracias a Todos por sus Reviews espero Muchísimos más para este capitulo, no les quito más el tiempo!! BYE!!

**Una Mentira y un Beso Robado**

-¿Que hace aquí niña?

-Nana déjeme explicarle, yo….

-Ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien ha venido a verla.

-Señorita Izayoi vaya a su habitación o llamaré a su padre y a los guardias.

_Corrí hacia mi habitación no quería que le hicieran daño, no se porque pero me gustaba verlo, me gustaba estar con él, escuchar su voz, a pesar de que solo habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras…_

-Váyase por favor no vuelva a ver a la princesa, ella esta comprometida, además no son de la misma especie aléjese si no quiere ser asesinado.

InuTaisho se alejó del palacio triste, aparte de que lo habían descubierto se había enterado de que Izayoi estaba comprometida.

InuTaisho hablaba en voz baja se sentía triste por lo sucedido…

-_¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? La necesito, necesito verla de nuevo… Izayoi, estará comprometida con ese Samurai, no pueden casarla con un ser tan cruel, ella es tan dulce…_

-¿De quién habla Padre?

-Sesshomaru…

-Padre, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

-Sesshomaru, hijo, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Esta enamorado padre?

-Hijo…

-Lo he visto padre, lo vi salir y decidí seguirlo, espero que me disculpe por eso, pero…

no puedo perdonarle que se haya enamorado de una humana…

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una humana Sesshomaru?

-Los humanos son inferiores padre… seremos el has me reír de…

-¡Cállate Sesshomaru!

-No sé como puede hacer esto Padre… ¿como puede hacerle esto a la memoria de mi madre?

Sesshomaru se alejó de su padre, estaba furioso, no comprendía como su padre podía hacerle eso.

En cambio, era totalmente diferente con InuTaisho, él no estaba molesto, más bien estaba muy triste.

-_Izayoi, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente desde en instante en el que te conocí? No puedo imaginarme sin verte de nuevo…_

_No sé como le haré pero nos veremos de nuevo._

Mientras tanto en el palacio del padre de Izayoi.

No podía dejar de llorar.

_-No sé porque siento que lo necesito, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esto, pero que tonta soy, solo lo he visto en muy pocas ocasiones, y he cruzado pocas palabras con él, no sé porque me siento feliz cuando estoy a su lado…_

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Señorita Izayoi… ya no llore más por favor, tiene que comprender.

-Nana… ¿porque no pueden convivir los humanos y los mononokes?

La señora mayor, aunque no era todavía una anciana se negó a responder…

-Será mejor que se duerma ahora señorita, antes de que sus padres se den cuenta de que esta despierta, que bueno que no la vio ningún guardia del palacio. Buenas noches…

_Pasaron algunos días comencé a hacerme a la idea de que ya no volvería a verlo, aunque no podía olvidar sus ojos, su voz, aunque no sabía el nombre de mi querido mononoke, si, me di cuenta que lo quería, no se porque, guardé la flor que me había regalado, y cada vez que la veía mi corazón latía rápidamente, cada vez deseaba verlo con más fuerza, aunque de rato mi nana, cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos siempre decía lo mismo._

-Señorita Izayoi, talvez el señor Takemaru venga a visitarla antes de que se termine el invierno.

_Por momentos olvidaba que iba a casarme con él señor Takemaru, me daba dolor de estomago pensar en que iba a casarme el próximo invierno, no quería estar con ese hombre, aunque no era malo conmigo no quería estar con él, me daba miedo…_

_Un día mi padre por fin dejo que fuéramos a la aldea caminaba a la par de mi madre, iban muchos soldados con nosotros, la verdad nunca he hablado mucho con ella, cuando tenga hijos siempre voy a estar con ellos y cuidarlos muchísimo, no se porque siempre mi nana me cuido más que ella._

_Un pequeño niño me saco de mis pensamientos, mi madre se había alejado un poco, ese niño me regaló una flor de color blanco, la reconocía… no podía equivocarme la había visto tanta veces, tenía que ser de él. Trate de buscarlo no podía alejarme mucho, así que desistí de hacerlo vi que mi nana se acercaba por lo que guardé la flor entre mis ropas… -Mi querido Mononoke me la había enviado._

La observaban desde muy lejos su perfecta vista le permitía verla aunque fuera solo un poco, deseaba poder escuchar algunas palabras de su boca.

-Izayoi, no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni un solo instante…

_Regresamos al palacio, sentía que me faltaba el aire, una sensación extraña en mi estomago, tenía que verlo, necesitaba verlo…_

_Sirvieron la cena al anochecer aunque comí muy poco, no dejaba de pensar como haría para verlo, estaba cerca._

_-Yo pensaba que se había olvidado de mí…_

_Fui a dormirme, me recosté, al estarme quitando la ropa calló la flor que me había dado aquel niño en la aldea, no podía equivocarme, mi nana me dijo que estas flores no se dan cerca del palacio…_

_Sali de mi habitación._

_Estuve vigilando a que algunos guardias fueran victimas del sueño, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero por fin comenzaron a quedarse dormidos y abrí la puerta del palacio y corrí, corrí sin saber hacia donde me dirigía, hacia mucho frió pero no me importó, no sabía donde encontrarlo, pero no sabía que hacer, necesitaba ver sus ojos de nuevo…_

_Se escucharon caballos a lo lejos, fui a ver que era lo que sucedía, al parecer llegaban al palacio, pude verlo desde lejos, seguí corriendo y comencé a llorar, no iba a encontrarlo, no sabía donde estaba, el bosque era inmenso, me tiré de rodillas sobre la nieve, sentía el frío en las piernas…_

_Decidí regresar al palacio, iba caminando, no deseaba regresar…_

_Escuche una voz que me llamó por mi nombre…_

-¡Izayoi!

Era la voz de un hombre, me sentí alegre, voltee a ver quien me llamaba…

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-¡Señor Takemaru!

-Es peligroso salir al bosque de noche, ¿no lo sabía? ¿Su padre sabe que esta usted aquí?

-No, nadie lo sabe…

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Salí a caminar un momento…

-¿Fuera del palacio?

_Su mirada me dio miedo, sabía que le diría a mi padre, estaba enojado, me tomó del brazo y de un tirón me subió a su caballo, sentí mucho miedo, le diría a mi padre, seguro sabía que estaba buscando a alguien en el bosque…_

-No quiero que le pase nada a mi futura esposa, no quiero que salga sola por ninguna circunstancia.

-Si, señor Takemaru.

-Hay muchos mononokes a los alrededores, esos malditos seres podrían matarla sin piedad, por eso es que nosotros debemos matarlos primero…

_Me dio un escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras, se refería a ellos con mucho desprecio, nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar así. Si el se encontrara con mi querido mononoke no dudaría en matarlo, y menos si sabe lo que siento por él…_

-¡Abran las puertas viene el ejercito del señor Takemaru!

-Señorita Izayoi, no diré nada a su padre si promete no volver a salir sin vigilancia.

-Esta bien…

_Antes de bajarme del caballo se percato de que nadie nos viera y me dio un beso en los labios, sentí necesidad de quitarme me sentí triste, era la primera vez que me besaban, me sentí mal no deseaba estar entre sus brazos, no quería sentir sus labios._

-No es correcto señor Takemaru…

-Discúlpeme Izayoi, pero no resistí al ver sus labios…

_Me baje del caballo y corrí a mi habitación no pude contener las lagrimas, no quería estar con él, no quería casarme con él._

_-_

Takemaru se sentía feliz, deseaba estar con Izayoi, quería que fuera su esposa cuanto antes, quería hacerla suya, le parecía tan inocente.

Caminó hacía unas habitaciones que se les habían asignado, caminaba con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, su mirada estaba perdida.

No Faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Mientras, alguien más había visto a Izayoi en el bosque, pero ahora estaba una con expresión de ira en sus ojos, pensaba verla cuando escucho los caballos y se dio cuenta que eran soldados, vio como Takemaru besaba a su querida Izayoi.

No podía contener su enojo, por lo que de la manera más hábil bajo de los árboles, aprovechando el escándalo y alboroto de los soldados se escabulló a la habitación de Izayoi.

Abrió la puerta de manera silenciosa, sintió como su corazón se oprimía al escucharla llorar, eso le daba a entender que no amaba a Takemaru…

-Izayoi…

_Lo vi, lo vi sin creer que estaba casi frente a mi, le sonreí el me correspondío la sonrisa, me sentí inmensamente feliz deseaba verlo, me olvide de lo malo de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes con Takemaru. Sin darme cuenta el mononoke me abrazo y correspondí su abrazo…_

_-_Nunca me ha dicho tu nombre…

-Es verdad… InuTaisho, mi nombre es InuTaisho…

-_InuTaisho_

_-No pude resistirme más y la besé, me arrepentí por un momento, había visto como había reaccionado con Takemaru, pero en cambio, me correspondió el beso de la manera más tierna nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera._

-------------------Continuará-----------------


	4. Esa conversación me interesaba mucho más...

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y un montón de gente más, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Agradecimientos 

**Irma Lair!!** Hola, me da muchísimo gusto leer tus reviews no sé porque pero a mi también me encanta la pareja de Izayoi e InuTaisho!! Son tan tiernos!. Me encantó imaginar la escena del primer beso!

**Arsinoe Gothic Saga****.-** Gracias por decir que escribo bien, hasta me sonroje –tu siempre te sonrojas, callate!!- perdón, si, espero que Takemaru sufra mucho ¡me cae peor que naraku!

**Itzi.-** Sobre lo de InuTaisho si encuentras donde los venden pues… ME PIDES DOS PARA LLEVAR PORFAVOR XD –jajajaja- mi honorable suegro esta hermoso!! Y si la filosofía también me carbonizo el cerebro por algunos semestres aunque fue en la prepa, jajaja y si Takemaru es un menso mata pasiones XD 0 romántico, lo bueno que Izayoi tiene con quien compensarse.

**forever-Izayoi-Inutaisho-lo4ever!! **Gracias por tu review, si he tenido problemas con eso de que marca los capítulos pero no salen me paso con los dos capítulos anteriores, espero que no pase con este u.u

**Chibi-Haru-Sama**.- Gracias por tu review, me hace sentir feli cuando les gusta lo que escribo!!

**Miren.-** De verdad yo también creo que eso de la película donde se matan InuTaisho y Takemaru, después de que mata a Izayoi (eso se escucho complicado XD) todo es un crimen pasional XD –demasiados programas de detectives en discovery XD- Takemaru es lindo físicamente, no puedo negarlo, aunque nunca como mi Suegro o mi amado Inu!.

**Kagome-anti-kikyo**- no has leído mi capitulo, estoy triste siempre me haces que me ponga de buen humor para escribir u.u nn

Espero sus Reviews!!!

Ahora si el Capitulo 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que titulo más largo saque esta vez -.-

**.: Esa conversación me interesaba mucho más de lo que él creía:.**

Después de besarla la abrazó fuertemente Izayoi no dejaba de llorar, se sentía muy triste le dolía verla de esa manera.

-Ya no llores querida Izayoi…

-No quiero estar con él, no quiero ser su esposa…

Ambos se sentaron sobre el suelo, InuTaisho abrazo a Izayoi como si fuera una niña que necesitara de su protección.

Izayoi se quedo dormida en los brazos de InuTaisho, faltaba poco para que amaneciera, la recostó y abrió la puerta corrediza para salir antes de que saliera el sol y lo vieran los guardias, no quería que Izayoi tuviera más problemas, estaba a punto de salir cuando lo interrumpió una voz dentro del cuarto…

-Me siento feliz de despertarme antes de que se marchara, si no hubiera pensado que había sido solo un sueño y no lo había visto de nuevo.

InuTaisho se sintió feliz de escuchar eso, antes de irse se regreso y le dio un tierno beso.

-Duerma de nuevo, le espera un largo día.

_Solo le sonreí…_

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo?

-Por supuesto.

_Se regresó y me dio un beso en la frente._

_Lo vi al salir de mi habitación, me sentía feliz porque nos habíamos visto de nuevo, ahora también estoy segura de que él siente algo por mí._

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que fueran a despertar a Izayoi.

-Izayoi…Izayoi, hija despiertate.

-¿Qué sucede?

_Me extrañe de que mi madre fuera a despertarme, me dio un poco de miedo pensar que había visto a InuTaisho o que me había visto fuera la noche anterior._

-El señor Takemaru ha venido a verte.

-¿Takemaru?

_Recordé también eso, el beso que me había dado el señor Takemaru, lo que me hizo levantarme de mal humor, aunque también recordé a InuTaisho y me sentí muy feliz. Caminé hacia el comedor mi padre y Takemaru estaban hablando, hablaban de una guerra que tendría lugar cerca del palacio de mi padre, me preocupe porque sería cerca, pero no tome mucha importancia hasta que escuche algo._

-Espero que esta vez puedan acabar con ellos Takemaru.

-Puede contar con eso, no permitiré que unos mononokes nos derroten he invadan nuestras tierras, me las pagará ese maldito comandante perro y su hijo.

No quise entrar quería saber un poco mas de lo que hablaban.

-Dígame, Takemaru, cual es el nombre de ese comandante.

-Me parece que es InuTaisho. Aunque la verdad su nombre no importa mucho, son unas bestias.

_Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, no podía ser posible, en realidad ¿era malo? ¿Quería quitarle sus tierras a mi padre?_

_Una de las doncellas del palacio se acercaba así que entre al comedor._

-Bueno días padres, señor Takemaru.

_Se levantó para recibirme a lo que conteste con una sonrisa fingida, tenía que saber más necesitaba hablar con InuTaisho._

_El desayuno paso en silencio de rato mi madre comentaba algo sobre la boda a lo que Takemaru contestaba de manera interesada al respecto, yo solo contestaba que si._

_Después de desayunar fui a dar una caminata por el jardín, la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, al parecer era la última nevada que iba a haber ese invierno, ya no se veían nubes en el cielo, y el sol brillaba muchísimo. _

_Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos dándole vueltas una y otra vez a todo, sobre InuTaisho, mi padre, la boda y Takemaru._

_En una de esas que pensaba en lo mismo recordé lo que había dicho Takemaru me pareció extraño su voz sonó en mi mente._

_-Ese maldito comandante perro y su hijo…_

_¿Tendrá un hijo? Talvez me mintió, talvez me ha dicho mentiras y hasta tiene esposa._

_No seas tonta no es cierto no te hagas esas ideas extrañas en la cabeza._

_-_Me duele la cabeza _–me queje en voz alta-_

-¿Se siente enferma Izayoi?

-¡Señor Takemaru!... no, no me siento enferma, me siento bien. Gracias por preocuparse.

_Me abrazó por la espalda traté de separarme de él de la más discretamente posible pero no pude, me sentía incomoda cuando me abrazaba, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos._

_-_Señor Takemrau.

-Solo dígame Takemaru.

-Takemaru… creo que no es correcto que me abrace de esa manera…

-¿Por qué no? Estamos comprometidos, no creo ofender a su padre por eso.

-Preferiría que no lo hiciera por favor.

-Esta bien…

_Me lo dijo con un tono molesto, aunque trato de disimularlo, me había dado pena decirle las cosas de esa manera, pero no quería estar cerca de él._

-Discúlpeme Takemaru, pero de verdad creo que no es correcto.

-No se preocupe Izayoi.

-¿Es cierto que tendrá que marcharse de nuevo a otra batalla?

-Si, aunque no é si iremos muy lejos, tenemos que encontrar el ejército enemigo…

-¿Son muy fuertes?

-Algunos si, en especial el comandante.

-¿Cómo es el comandante de ese ejército?

-Pues parece un hombre joven, aunque no podría decir su edad, los mononokes pueden vivir más de 500 años y verse aún jóvenes.

-¿Si?

-Pero no se preocupe Izayoi todo estará bien, ya verá que los derrotaremos a todos, mejor cambiemos la conversación, no quiero que se preocupe por algo así.

_Esa conversación me interesaba mucho más de lo que él creía_

-¿Se quedarán muchos días?

-No, nos quedaremos alrededor de cinco días.

_Para mí eran demasiados, sabía que InuTaisho no se arriesgaría a venir si veía a los soldados en el palacio, yo tampoco quería que viniera, no quiero que le pase nada malo._

_Han pasado varios días y Takemaru y su ejército aún no se van del palacio, estoy desesperada por ver a InuTaisho._

_Ya no hace tanto frío, pronto será primavera, me gusta ver los árboles de cerezo llenos de flores, -por un momento me olvide de mis preocupaciones-._

_--_

InuTaisho estaba intranquilo, quería ver a Izayoi, recordaba el beso que le había dado días atrás.

Sesshomaru tenía días sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su padre.

-Sesshomaru, hijo ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Sesshomaru se retiro dándole la espalda a su padre sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

-Amo InuTaisho, creo que sigue enojado con usted.

-Creo que tienes razón Myoga, el carácter de mi hijo es aún más fuerte que el mío, no se si será correcto entregarle algún día a Tetsusaiga…

-Tiene razón amo el corazón del joven Sesshomaru es muy frio.

Algunos de los sirvientes escucharon esto, llegó a oídos de Sesshomaru, él realmente deseaba poder utilizar a Tetsusaiga, algún día deseaba ser él comandante como su padre.

---

_De nuevo vamos a ir a la aldea, al parecer mi padre tiene que ir a ver a unas personas que vienen de otro lugar, no me interesó mucho a lo que iba pero sentía que me iba a morir si pasaba un momento más dentro del palacio con tanta presión, Takemaru queriendo abrazarme a cada instante, por lo que había decidido ya no dar más mis caminatas por el jardín, me pasaba el día haciendo uno que otro dibujo, me hacia como que estaba enferma, cualquier cosa, cualquier pretexto era ideal para alejarme de él, no quiero lastimarlo, no me parece una mala persona._

_Mi madre fue con una mujer a encargar unas telas para el día de mi boda, si, aún sigo sintiéndome algo mal cuando lo recuerdo._

-Hija, vayamos a buscar a tu padre, no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí.

-Si madre…

En ese momento no supe muy bien que fue lo que paso, mucha gente corría en dirección hacia donde estábamos, parecía estar muy asustada.

-¡Youkai! –gritaron algunas mujeres asustadas-

_Los vi aterrada, eran cientos, eran espantosos, parecían salidos de una horrible pesadilla, mi padre salió del lugar en el que estaba, tapé mis oídos y me arrodille en el suelo, se escuchaban los aullidos de un perro, eran insoportables, los niños lloraban, comenzaron a incendiase algunas chozas, herían a la gente, la mordían sin piedad, algunos traían espadas y cortaban sus cabezas, parecía como si lo hicieran solo por diversión, mi padre me levanto del piso, íbamos corriendo sin dirección, mataban a cualquiera que se encontraban a su paso, había sangre por todos lados, me tropecé y caí al suelo, me di cuenta que era una pequeña niña, aunque ya no quedaba mucho de ella, me había manchado la ropa de su sangre ,me sentí aterrada, de nuevo el perro comenzó a aullar, se escuchaba más cerca, me levante del piso con las manos cubriendo mis oídos, ya no encontré a mis padres, el perro se paro frente a mi, esos ojos, los conocía…_

_El enorme perro perseguía a los youkais que atacaban la aldea, llegó el ejército de Takemaru, en eso note algo extraño en el perro, comenzaba a convertirse en un humano, reconocí su cabello, no lo podía creer, Takemaru tenía razón, al verlo los youkai comenzaron a huir._

-¡Yo no dije que atacaran la aldea!

Grito al estar casi convertido en un humano.

_Lo vi, era InuTaisho, solo sentí como mi vista se nublaba se sentía un horrible olor a sangre y humo, no podía soportarlo más, era verdad, mi querido InuTaisho era el comandante de ese ejército de Youkais._

_Me desvanecí y caí en el suelo._

---------------------Continuará----------------

Hola de nuevo!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal me gustó la última parte nn, espero que me dejen muchos reviews con sus lindos comentarios como lo han estado haciendo con los tres capítulos anteriores!

-Nota importante!!!!! –no se que es lo que sucede con la web de que marca los capítulos cuando los actualizo pero no deja verlos hasta casi un día después, por lo que les recomiendo que cuando no puedan leer los capítulos (que les marca 4 pero solo se ven tres) cambien la dirección y donde dice /3/ le cambien por el siguiente capitulo, espero que me haya explicado bien ….. ¬¬ no… tu cállate extraña voz interior, me voy es muy noche!!

Actualizaré pronto! BYE!!!


	5. ¿Resignación?

Hola a todos antes que nada 1000000 disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero ustedes saben eso de las fiestas las compras navideñas y todo no da tiempo de nada, pero ahora si sin ningún pretexto el quinto capitulo!! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!! Me siento bien feliz porque me han dejado bastantes nn.

Comentarios! No me extiendo mucho por eso de lo del reporte de abusos, ya me da miedo que me quiten las historias u.u.

**Que hayan tenido muy feliz navidad y que tengan feliz año nuevo!!**

Itzi.- Ahora si me tarde, espero que sea la única vez, me siento apenada u.u

Irma Lair.- Si, pobre izayoi y todavía lo que le espera n.n

Chibi Haru-sama.- Gracias por tu review!!

Miren.- Yo adoro a Rin, se me hace una niña súper adorable y definitivamente nadie se compara son Inu Taisho o sus preciosos hijos n.n!!!

forever-Izayoi-Inutaisho-lo4ever!!.- Gracias por tu review, la verdad me incomoda eso de que no se vean los capitulos n.n me pone triste ya que salen casi 24 horas después ya que esta hasta abajo.

Arsinoe- Gothic-Sama.- Gracias por tus reviews!! Espero que te gusten este y los proximos capitulos!.

Kagome-Anti-Kikyo!.- Amiga! Me da gusto ver que te reportas!! Espero que ya este mejor tu pc es horrible que este enfermita u.u la mia hace poco tenia como 100 virus que miedo! Te mando muchos besos, espero que te guste ese capitulo n.n

Pili-Chan.- Que bueno que te agrado mi historia espero leer muchos reviews tuyos, y bien te voy a jalar las orejas porque no actualizas tu fic, ¿sabes como me dejaste de intrigada ingrata? n.n

Aome-Kikyo.- Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que no hayas amanecido malita como yo u.u esos malestares después de las alegrias son los peores XD –ajajjajaja-

Ahora si, el capitulo!!!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro.

**¿Resignación?**

_Me duele mucho la cabeza, el olor a humo, cabello y piel quemada es insoportable, apenas si puedo ver, el humo no deja ver nada._

-¡Izayoi!,¡Izayoi!

-¿Eh?... Inu…Taisho – me sentía algo confundida-

_Recordé lo que había sucedido, el era el comandante de ese ejército de Youkais._

-¿Mis padres donde están? ¿Están bien? –preguntó alarmada-

-Si, yo mismo me encargue de protegerlos…

-¿Por qué InuTaisho? ¿Por qué sucedió esto?

_Solo guardó silencio, lo que hizo que me llenara de ira y tristeza, Takemaru tenía razón, eran seres sin sentimientos, no podía creer como mi querido InuTaisho había hecho algo así._

_Me puse de pie, comencé a caminar, tenía que regresar al palacio, iba caminando e InuTaisho me tomó del brazo._

-Izayoi… Déjame acompañarte.

-No InuTaisho, esto debe terminar aquí, es cierto que no podemos estar juntos, nuestras vidas son diferentes, el próximo invierno me casaré con Takemaru…

-Izayoi, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió en la aldea, debes creerme, no puedo perderte, te quiero demasiado Izayoi.

_Al escuchar estas palabras no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar, aunque trate de ocultar mis lágrimas ante InuTaisho._

-Yo también lo quiero demasiado, pero no podemos estar juntos. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están en este momento.

_-No me daré por vencido._

_Corrí hacia el bosque, no quería estar cerca de él, lo quería, lo quería demasiado, deseaba poder estar con él a cada instante, pero sabía lo que era la realidad, mis padres me obligarían a casarme con Takemaru, nunca aceptarían que yo estuviera con InuTaisho._

_Caminé mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de llorar, solo podía pensar en lo que me esperaba para el futuro. Por fin llegué al palacio, me recibieron, mi padre estaba muy preocupado pensó que me había pasado algo en la aldea mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo, lo cual me pareció extraño._

_Takemaru y su ejército aun no había regresado, lo que me pareció bastante oportuno, no tenía ganas de que me viera ni verlo en la situación en la que me encontraba, sentía mi pecho oprimido e inmensas ganas de llorar, ahora tenía que resignarme a mi matrimonio con Takemaru._

_Tomé un baño, me sentía fuera de mi, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño y acabara de despertar, -InuTaisho… ya nunca nos veremos de nuevo, aun tengo esa extraña sensación en mi pecho._

_Pasaron algunos días, no hablaba ni comía mucho, mi nana se preocupaba por mi, yo solo le contestaba que estaba bien._

_Cada noche antes de dormirme no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su voz, sus ojos, me gustaría estar de nuevo entre sus brazos…_

Izayoi se fue a dormir con una sola palabra en la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en InuTaisho.

_Al amanecer cuando me desperté me sentía un poco mejor, ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de la aldea y los mismos desde que dije que no volvería a ver a mi querido InuTaisho._

_En el desayuno fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un cometario de mi padre._

_-_Así que se van mañana… ¿no es así señor Takemaru?

-Si, mañana partiremos al amanecer.

_Me sentí algo feliz y aliviada, no tenía ganas de ver al señor Takemaru a cada instante del día. Y de nuevo fui llamada al mundo real._

- Aunque desearía quedarme un poco de tiempo más para compartirlo con Izayoi. Pero tenemos que ir buscar a los Youkais que atacaron la aldea.

_Irían en busca de InuTaisho, no, no quiero que le pase nada malo. –Solo puedo confiar en que no lo encontrarán-._

_Después del desayuno fui a caminar un momento por el jardín, ya no había rastros de la nieve que había caído días anteriores…_

InuTaisho no se había separado de ella, pasaba horas en los árboles alrededor del palacio, esperando a que saliera a caminar al jardín para poder verla aunque fuera por un instante, no tenía el valor para acercarse a ella, ese día la veía como observaba los árboles, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, lo que le daba una esperanza a InuTaisho de poder estar con ella.

Izayoi estaba sumergida de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

-La próxima primavera ya seré esposa del señor Takemaru…

_Desgraciadamente pensaba en voz alta sin darme cuenta…_

-Lo dice con un tono de melancolía Izayoi…

-¡Takemaru!, no, yo solo pensaba en voz alta…

-Aún falta mucho tiempo para que se celebre el matrimonio, me parece una eternidad…

-Si tiene razón…

_Takemaru me abrazó, tenía que acostumbrarme, no podía seguir rechazándolo de esta manera, sería su mujer, tendría que estar con él para siempre, mas valía que me acostumbrara de una buena vez._

_Correspondí su abrazo, me sentía muy mal, sentía un dolor en mi estomago, no quería que él me abrazara, por un momento cerré mis ojos, traté de no pensar mucho, pero sin darme cuenta me imaginé que abrazaba a mi querido InuTaisho, ya no me sentía tan triste, y sonreí, él también me sonrió…_

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que no era InuTaisho, lo que me hizo sentir la peor mujer del mundo._

-Te quiero Izayoi…

-Takemaru… yo…

-No me digas nada Izayoi.

_Me dio un beso y trate de corresponderle aunque sentía ganas de llorar. _

InuTaisho veía aquella escena incrédulo, le dolía muchísimo ver a Izayoi abrazando y besando a Takemaru, por lo que decidió retirarse del lugar con el corazón destrozado.

Llegó a donde se encontraba su ejército, aunque decidió no acercarse mucho se quedo cerca del bosque, no quería escuchar anda ni saber de nadie.

-Padre…

Era lo último que quería escuchar, aunque se sentía un poco mal por pensarlo era la última persona a quien quería ver.

-Sesshomaru…

-¿De nuevo fue a ver a esa humana?

-¿De nuevo has estado siguiéndome?

Sesshomaru solo hizo una cara de disgusto, no podía soportar que su padre amara a una humana.

-No

-¿A que has venido a buscarme hijo?

-Se que esa humana va a casarse y usted aún sigue insistiendo…

Sesshomaru fue interrumpido por su padre quien estaba furioso.

-Sesshomaru, eso no es asunto tuyo. Retirate por favor

Sesshomaru ahora se sentía ofendido por la actitud de su padre.

-Amo InuTaisho, creo que el joven Sesshoamru esta molesto con usted…

-Myoga ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Nada solo vine a visitarlo por un tiempo! Dijo el anciano con un tono feliz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conmigo?

-Pues… desde el amanecer amo.

Al terminar de decir esto Myoga de un brinco se prendió de una de las mejillas de su amo, a lo que contesto InuTaisho con una palmada sobre su mejilla apachurrando a la anciana pulga.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas aquí?

-¡Su sangre tan suculenta como siempre amo!

-¡Contesta Myoga! Mientras lo sostenía entre sus garras de los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Amo, es que lo vi tan melancólico que no quise molestarlo, ¡por cierto esa jovencita es preciosa! No cabe duda que tiene buen gusto amo.

InuTaisho se sintió avergonzado por el comentario de Myoga y se ruborizo totalmente.

Aunque hizo cara de que no había escuchado nada.

-Pensándolo bien Myoga, que bueno que estas aquí…

Mientras InuTaisho lo veía con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Pero amo, recuerde que soy un pobre anciano…

-Cobarde, tu vida no correrá peligro, ven conmigo.

--

Izayoi había pasado la tarde con Takemaru quien entusiasmado platicaba de una cosa y de otra, le contó sobre sus viajes y sobre su familia, a lo que Izayoi contestaba fingiendo interés sobre lo que decía Takemaru.

Fueron llamados a cenar, los padres de Izayoi se sentían felices de ver a Izayoi y Takemaru caminando por el jardín.

El padre de Izayoi lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de su hija, por eso no había querido casarla con un hombre mayor, ya que suponía que si ambos eran jóvenes se llevarían mejor; su matrimonio también había sido arreglado, pero él desde el principio notó la indiferencia de su esposa, él la quería, más nunca la había amado enteramente, aunque llevaban una buena y pacifica convivencia por lo que estaba agradecido.

-

_Cenamos, al terminar me retiré a mi habitación, estaba algo cansada, no podía imaginarme mi vida al lado de Takemaru, fingiendo interés cada día, a cada beso, a cada abrazo._

_Me quede dormida pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Takemaru en el día, nunca había ido muy lejos del palacio, a de ser muy interesante viajar…_

_Después de unos minutos mi sueño fue interrumpido sentí un piquetito en la mejilla izquierda, me di una palmada pensando que era un mosquito, al ver mi mano me asuste al ver la figura de algo que parecía una pulga pero tenía la cara de un anciano, la arroje lo más lejos que pude._

-No se asuste señorita.

-¡No se me acerque!

-¡Necesito que me escuche!

_Me decía mientras no dejaba de brincar, después la observe un tanto intrigada…_

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy un sirviente del amo InuTaisho.

-¡¿InuTaisho?!... ¿se encuentra bien?

-No muy bien…

Me asuste al escuchar esto

-¿Esta herido? ¿Esta enfermo?

-Físicamente se encuentra bien señorita, pero la extraña mucho.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho.

-Bien, pues he venido a preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Si?

-¿Usted ama al señor InuTaisho?

-Si, si lo amo, pero… ¿él le mando a preguntar aso?

-No, .--dijo Myoga con una sonrisa en el rostro--. se me olvidaba esa no era lo que le mando a preguntar el amo, eso se lo pregunte yo porque quería saber.

-¿Eh?

-El señor InuTaisho quiere saber cuando parte de nuevo el señor Takeramu y si le da permiso de venirla a ver.

-¡Si quiero verlo! Conteste sin penar.

-Esta bien señorita pero ¿cuando la puede venir a ver?

-Dígale que mañana se van al amanecer.

-Esta bien señorita. Nos vemos luego

_Me quede muy feliz por unos instantes, pero después me di cuenta de que debí de haber dicho que no, eso se suponía que iba a hacer, pero deseo tanto estar con el de nuevo…_

_Ya lo decidí, mañana me despediré definitivamente de InuTaisho, no importa cuanto me duela, tengo que aceptar que me casaré con Takemaru…_

Antes del amanecer tenían un alboroto por todo el palacio y ya no pude seguir durmiendo, mi madre me mando a llamar para despedirme de Takemaru.

-Que le vaya bien en su viaje Takemaru…

-Te voy a extrañar tanto Izayoi, esos hermosos ojos, no sé si podré resistir estar sin verlos.

-¡Es hora de irnos Takemaru!

_Se subió a su caballo y lo vi alejarse, afortunadamente no me beso porque estaba mis padres a un lado de mi._

_El día paso sin mucho que decir, el palacio volvió al silencio y tranquilidad de siempre, aunque para mi no, los minutos me parecían horas, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, solo podía pensar en el momento en el que vería de nuevo a InuTaisho._

_Por fin llegó el anochecer, me fui a mi habitación a esperar a que llegara InuTaisho, pero el tiempo me seguía pareciendo eterno._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza cuando escuche que se habría una de las puertas de la habitación._

_Con la luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación vi el cabello blanco y la armadura, cerré mis ojos y vi de nuevo, por un momento pensé que me traicionaba mi imaginación._

-Izayoi

-InuTaisho, -corrí a abrazarlo sin pensar en nada, lo había extrañado tanto-

InuTaisho correspondió su abrazo y la beso.

-Te he extrañado tanto querida Izayoi…

-InuTaisho, no debemos vernos.

-No puedo estar sin ti Izayoi, te necesito, no me pidas eso, por favor.

-Yo también te necesito InuTaisho, pero.

-No digas nada más.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más apasionadamente, InuTaisho se quito su armadura dejándola sobre el suelo, mientras recostaba a Izayoi sobre las cobijas.

--------------Continuará------------


	6. Un Ansiado Anochecer

**Todos los personajes de este Fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y muchas personas más, fic escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Irma Lair.-** Estoy segura de que el capitulo será de tu agrado n.n, gracias por tus reviews, me has dejado en las dos historias, eso quiere decir que te gusta como escribo?? nn –jajajaja- gracias por tu apoyo

**Queka-Chan.-**Gracias por decidirte a dejar review, me gusta mucho leerlos y por lo general me divierto bastante! n.n

**Miren.-** Ese Takemaru . lo quemaremos en la hoguera!!! Y volviendo con lo de Rin ¿has leido la historia de "un príncipe enamorado? Esta muy buena esta en la clasificación R de 

**Kagome-anti-Kikyo.-Amiga!!!!** Que gusto me da leer tus reviews, aun sigo esperando a que actualices ya vi que va haber lemon en el proximo capitulo de "atracción" muy buen fic!! Y si a mi también me han dicho pervertida o.O los demás solo lo niegan –jajajajaja- n.n

**Itzi.-**Creo que me toca obscenidad de nuevo al final del capitulo, gomen-ne de nuevo me tarde para actualizar demonios como odio eso . pero hubo visitas en mi casa y se metian a mi cuarto y no me podía inspirar y.y, espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**Pen-e-** ……-.- porque presiento que no vas a leer el siguiente capitulo, y bien si lo lees

No entendí mucho de lo que escribiste, en este fic no salen InuYasha, Sango ni Kagura, que me imagino que es la de la pluma y no entendí lo de Sesshomaru o.O??

**Arsinoe Gothic Saga**.- Yo tengo miedo de que un día mi cuenta ya no exista que mala onda con esa gente que denuncia los fic aunque no tengan nada de malo, y tomaré en cuenta tu idea para el próximo fic, tenlo por seguro n.n! no te preocupes a todos nos pasa con esto de los nombres Japoneses.

**Princess Sheccid.-** Hola! Es la primera vez que te leo por acá espero que te guste este capitulo, espero ver más reviews tuyos!!!

**Maru Kazegami N. de Taoru.** No te preocupes me cae bien Sesshy y no lo pienso dejar como desgraciado –jajajaja- y me encanta InuTaisho XD.

**Chibi-Haru-Sama.-** Gomen-ne!!! Espero ya no tener excusa para no actualizar a pesar de que terminan mis vacaciones el próximo jueves -.- , pero con lo del fic n.n creo que envidiarás un poquito más a Izayoi en este capitulo n.n!

**Ahora si el Fic!! Gracias por sus Reviews!!!!**

**Un pequeño comentario al final del fic n.-**

**Un Ansiado Anochecer **

No dejaba de besarla, la besaba apasionadamente y con miedo al mismo tiempo, no sabia si Izayoi se negaría a estar con él.

Izayoi correspondía de la misma manera los besos de InuTaisho, pero no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, sentía como miles de pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

_-Te amo Izayoi…_

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar, tal vez su futuro era incierto pero de la única cosa de la que estaba segura en ese instante era que amaba a InuTaisho.

_-Yo También te amo._

Le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos con la sensación de que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

La abrazó fuertemente, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la ropa.

Al estar desnuda frente a InuTaisho la observo embelesado por la hermosura de su cuerpo, Izayoi se avergonzó al ver la mirada de InuTaisho por lo que trato de cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos mientras le daba una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

-_Eres hermosa Izayoi…_

Izayoi se ruborizo por completo, mientras que InuTaisho la tomaba de los brazos para que le permitiera ver su cuerpo, le besaba manos y brazos, haciendo que se olvidara de su vergüenza, tomo el cabello de Izayoi en una de sus manos para poder ver su espalda, comenzó a besarla mientras comenzaba a desatar la cinta de sus ropas.

Izayoi comenzó a besar el cuello de InuTaisho, la tomo suavemente por la cabeza guiándola un poco más hacia abajo, llevándola entre sus piernas, Izayoi comprendió lo que InuTaisho le estaba pidiendo así que quiso complacerlo besando su cuerpo.

Ambos se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que les provocaban sus caricias.

Después de unos instantes InuTaisho ya no resistió más y recostó a Izayoi sobre el suelo, recostándose sobre ella.

-Te amo Izayoi, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Te Amo InuTaisho, me siento bien feliz cuando estoy a tu lado.

InuTaisho comenzó a hacerla suya lentamente, no quería lastimarla le parecía tan frágil, pudo darse cuenta de la inocencia de Izayoi.

Se entregaron completamente, era como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo más que el uno para el otro.

La beso de nuevo apasionadamente, solo se dejo caer suavemente sobre ella.

_-Te amo Izayoi…_

Le dijo mientras se recostaba a un lado de ella, la abrazó mientras estaban acostados, acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente mientras Izayoi se quedaba dormida a su lado, a InuTaisho todo lo sucedido le parecía un sueño, nunca imagino poder estar así con su querida Izayoi.

_-Te amo InuTaisho…_ pronuncio estas palabras mientras cerraba sus ojos quedándose dormida.

InuTaisho decidió quedarse a dormir un poco al lado de su querida Izayoi.

--

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que InuTaisho decidió que ya era tiempo de retirarse antes de que Izayoi tuviera algún problema, comenzó a vestirse, el ruido la despertó.

Lo observó por un momento, le parecía mentira lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Me tengo que ir Izayoi…

-Esta bien… ¿va a regresar?

-Claro que si, amada Izayoi… se quedó muy pensativo.

¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿¡Irmecon usted!?

-Si, venga conmigo, vamonos lejos de aquí…

-No puedo irme así nada más, ¿y mis padres? Aparte de que Takemaru me buscará hasta encontrarme para que me case con él.

-No puedes casarte con Takemaru, Izayoi, eres mi mujer, se dará cuenta de que estuviste con otro hombre….

-"……." Izayoi no dijo nada solo guardo silencio sin saber que responderle.

-Píenselo…

InuTaisho le dio un tierno beso en los labios, estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, cuando decidió regresar y darle un beso en la frente.

-Nos veremos esta noche. Te amo.

Salió de la habitación hábilmente, Izayoi ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

_Ahora tengo más miedo que antes, no sé si sea correcto que me quede aquí, a pesar de que Takemaru es muy amable conmigo, si se entera de que estuve con otro hombre no se que será capaz de hacer…_

_Deseo poder estar con InuTaisho, pero no quiero dejar así nada más a mis padres, como me gustaría poder ser la esposa de InuTaisho…_

-Buenos días señorita Izayoi…

-Buenos días nana…

-¿Como amaneciste mi niña?

-Bien nana gracias…

-Ven es hora de que te vistas para el desayuno…

-¡Si!

-Me alegra verla como antes…

-¿Cómo antes?

-Con esa sonrisa en los labios niña, últimamente siempre lucia tan triste, pero hoy se ve diferente…

_Fui a desayunar, el palacio volvió a ser el de siempre, me sentía feliz, aunque sabía que los sueños no pueden durar para siempre…_

_Seguí pensando en lo que me había pedido InuTaisho, no sabía si debía irme con él, la verdad me da miedo abandonar a mi familia._

--

InuTaisho hacia ya un rato que había llegado al campamento, se fue muy despacio como si no quisiera alejarse del palacio y tan despacio como parecer que no quería llegar al campamento.

Podía ver el campamento a lo lejos. Dio un gran suspiro sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Padre…

InuTaisho se detuvo en seco, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, podía visualizar la mirada que tendría su hijo, quien se había dado cuenta del cambio de olor de su padre.

-Si, Sesshomaru… Hacia tiempo que no me dirigías la palabra.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, aunque no quiso decir nada de lo que estaba seguro su padre había hecho la noche anterior, su olor le parecía repugnante al estar mezclado con el de una humana.

-Solo quiero pedirle que vayamos con el anciano Totosai para que me forje una espada.

-No. Su respuesta fue tajante esto hizo que hirviera la sangre de su hijo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Aún no estas listo.

-Usted a mi edad ya poseía una espada.

-Cuando llegue el momento te entregaré una de mis espadas.

Sesshomaru ardía de furia contra su padre, al cual admiraba pero los últimos días se había sentido desilusionado de él.

-Pensó que no me daría cuenta del cambio de su olor… Padre.

InuTaisho vio su hijo sintió ganas de darle un golpe, estaba furioso por el tono irónico de su hijo.

-Por supuesto sabía que te darías cuenta, no estoy ocultando nada.

-¿Y aún así se atreve a regresar al campamento? todos se han dado cuenta que su olor esta mezclado con el de una asquerosa humana.

-Guarda silencio Sesshomaru, no quiero que vuelvas a referirte a Izayoi de esa manera, talvez ella venga con…

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta dejo a su padre hablando solo, no podía soportar el ver a su padre con una humana.

_-Se que mi hijo algún día comprenderá lo que es amar a alguien, no importa si es youkai o humano._

--

Al anochecer InuTaisho fue a ver a Izayoi quien lo esperaba ansiosa, lo extrañaba muchísimo, aunque se habían visto en la mañana parecía que no lo había visto en años.

-¡InuTaisho!

Corrió a abrazarlo.

La abrazó aunque parecía algo molesto.

-¿Qué le sucede InuTaisho?, ¿Es algo que pueda saber?,¿Fue algo que hice?

La vio con ternura, no podía ocultarle lo que le sucedía.

-No querida, no estoy molesto contigo.

Izayoi le sonrió, recordándole cuanto lo amaba, sabía que podía confiar en ella y contarle cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera.

-Es que mi hijo…

Izayoi abrió los ojos de repente, había escuchado en una ocasión a Takemaru y a su padre platicando sobre InuTaisho y su hijo, pero no sabía si creer, también recordó que a lo mejor tenía esposa…

-Disculpa, no te había dicho sobre mi hijo…

-No, pero ya lo sabía…

-¿De verdad?

-Si una vez escuche a mi padre... ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo?

-Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué edad tiene?

InuTaisho le dio una mirada algo divertida.

-150…

-¿¡150!? Esta bromeando verdad InuTaisho. Con una mirada de incredulidad y duda.

-Si, es verdad, no estoy jugando.

-¿Cuántos años tiene usted InuTaisho?

-300…

-¡…..!

InuTaisho no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión de Izayoi.

-¿Qué edad tiene usted Izayoi?

-15…

-Es muy joven Izayoi.

Izayoi se ruborizó totalmente.

InuTaisho le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se sintió feliz, al lado de Izayoi todo parecía mejor, podía olvidarse de las batallas, el rencor. Ahora se sentía de manera diferente, ahora ella era toda su vida, nada más importaba mientras pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Digame Izayoi ¿pensó sobre lo que te dije en la mañana?

-¿Irme con usted?

-Si

-Por favor deme un poco más de tiempo.

Izayoi pudo notar que InuTaisho estaba molesto, a lo que respondió con un abrazo.

-No se enoje conmigo ¿si?.

-Te quiero Izayoi.

-Yo también lo quiero InuTaisho.

Comenzó a besarla deseaba hacerla suya de nuevo, metió su mano debajo de las ropas de Izayoi.

Se sentía nerviosa, pero no tanto como la noche anterior, soltó el cabello de InuTaisho, dejando caer su larga y sedosa cabellera sobre el suelo, esta vez no dejó que sus preocupaciones no le permitieran disfrutar cada instante que podía estar con InuTaisho.

Se quitó su estola poniéndola sobre el suelo recostando a Izayoi sobre ella, besaba y daba pequeñas mordidas a sus piernas, quería llenarla de besos y caricias, quería que ella sintiera cuanto la amaba con cada uno de ellos.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, la levanto por los brazos haciendo que quedara sobre él, comenzó a hacerle el amor lentamente.

_-Te amo InuTaisho._

Le susurro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Esta noche también se quedará conmigo?

-Si quiere, si.

Izayoi le sonrió mientras ambos se recostaban sobre el futón.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, InuTasho se había despertado y le dio un beso a Izayoi en la frente para que se despertará y poder despedirse de ella.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Esta bien, ¿nos veremos de nuevo?

-Si.

Le dio un beso y comenzó a vestirse.

-Buenos días señorita Izayoi, su madre me mando a llamarle para…

La mujer no pudo articular palabra al ver que Izayoi nos e encontraba sola en su habitación.

-¡Nana!

-¿Pero que ha sucedido aquí? ¿Niña esta bien?

Peguntó la mujer muy preocupada.

-Llamaré a los guardias.

Trato de abrir la puerta pero InuTasho se paró frente a la puerta impidiéndole la salida.

--------------Continuará------------

Bien, pues ahora saben porque me tarde, mis hermanas mis sobrinos aquí en mi cuarto, me sentía algo abochornada nn así nadie se puede inspirar y menos a escribir historias románticas –jajaja- Al principio pensé no poner nada de lemon ni lime en la historia pero bueno creo que quedo bien después de todo las historias de a verdad casi siempre terminan algo así –jajajaja-. La verdad me agrado bastante aunque me da algo de pena escribirlo nn.

Espero que me digan que les parecieron las escenas de Inu e Izayoi, si les falto algo o si de plano no les gustaron.

BYE!!!

Me despido porque es tarde y solo estoy escribiendo incoherencias nn –jajajajjaajaja-

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO** (atrasado)


	7. Una Historia Triste de Recordar

**Hola de nuevo, por fin el siguiente capitulo n . n espero que les guste!!! Gracias por sus reviews!! Hacen que me inspire para escribir XD.**

**Que tengan felices vacaciones (los que apenas las tienen) y lo que como yo regresan a la escuela, u-u que estudien mucho y les dejen poquita tarea para que puedan seguir leyendo muchos fics n .n **

**Ahora los agradecimientos y/-o comentarios XD**

**Irma-Lair.- **Que bueno que te agrado el lime n.n aun me siento algo apenada –jajajaja- espero seguir leyendo tus reviews y me digas si te gusta este capitulo.

**Itzi.-**Si, yo también muero por ser Izayoi. Gracias por la opinión de que escribo bien y ¡No te comas las uñas! ¿Qué vas a hacer sin garras de acero? –que estupido comentario n . un –jajajaja-

**The nobody girl.- **¿Cómo de que dejas review tan después? Te perdonaré si dejas en los siguientes capítulos :P, y si, la personalidad de Sesshy es muy difícil, la verdad donde sale él siempre me tardo bastante.

**Chibi Haru sama.- **Gomen Ne! ¿pensarás que eres izayoi? Buena idea nn y sobre tu fluffy pues, espera a ver la reacción cuando le digan que va a tener un hermanito –nota!! Esto no pasa en este capitulo –jajajaja- Gracias por el review.

**Miren!!.- **Yo llore cuando murio el lindo de Jakotsu aunque me hacia la competencia con el lindo inuyasha, aun así era buen rival –jajaja- claro que sabia que mi inu no le iba a hacer caso y aun sigo compartiendo la idea respecto a Takemaru -.-

**Arsione Gothic Saga.-** ¿Por qué todas quieren consolar a mi cuñadito sexymaru? –jajajaja- y después de leer tu review vino a mi mente la frase –RUN FOREST RUNNN!!- jajaja- gomen ne me deje llevar n.n - Gracias por tus lindos reviews,, espero encontrarme mas en este capitulo.

**Kaissa.-** Espero que te guste este capitulo, y ese InuTaisho se me figura tan tierno n n gracias por dejar review!!!!

**Kagome-Anti-Kikyo.-**Amigocha!!!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, cada vez que pongo uno nuevo estoy nerviosa, no se si les gustará o no, pero me dan seguridad todos sus comentarios!!! Oye somos tocayas!!

**Maru Kazegami.-**Si eran algo adelantadas –jajaja- oye no seas avariciosa!! Como que quieres a los tres??????? A mi inu no te lo presto –jajajaja- no te creas :P!!! y si todos (as) estan invitados a la hoguera para Takemaru, espero hacer que lo odien más de todo corazón!. –jajaja-

Pili-chan.-Se a lo que te refieres hasta este fin de semana pude liberar mis tensiones –jajaja- es horrible tener la casa llena cuando la quieres vacía por fin aquí esta el sig capitulo!! –oye no tardes en actualizar ya quiero saber que va a hacer sango!!!

**Anto.-** Gracias por el review, espero seguir leyendo muchos tuyos!! Y si mi inutaisho es tan lindo, nada que ver con sus hermosos hijos –jajaja-

Gracias a todos!!!!!!!! Ahora si el capitulo, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!-jajaja-

Tatatannnnnnnn cap 7 UP!!

**Una Historia Triste de Recordar**

La mujer estaba apunto de gritar cuando InuTaisho con un rápido movimiento le cubrió los labios para que no pudiera hablar.

Lo veía con unos ojos llenos de terror.

-Por favor no grite, no voy a hacerle daño y menos se lo haría a Izayoi.

-Es verdad nana, por favor no llames a los guardias.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, e InuTaisho le destapó la boca.

-¿Quie… quien es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Mientras Izayoi se vestía en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Él vino a visitarme nana…

-¿Cómo?

-Yo le explicare…

-Creo que lo mejor es que usted se vaya antes de que alguien más se de cuenta de que esta aquí.

-Tiene razón nana, InuTaisho, por favor váyase ya es de día y alguien puede verlo al salir.

-Esta bien Izayoi.

Se acerco a ella para darle un beso, pero al ver la mirada de la mujer que los acompañaba solo le sonrió.

_-No veremos esta noche._

_Solo le dije que si con la cabeza, no quería ver a mi nana, sabía que iba a regañarme, no se si le dirá a mi padre. _

-Nana, yo…

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Izayoi?

-Yo lo amo nana… y…

-No es posible niña, en que lío nos ha metido, ¿Qué hará cuando Takermau y su padre se enteren?

-No se van a enterar…

-¿Cómo?

-Me voy a ir con InuTaisho.

-Pero que esta diciendo…

-Si nana me voy a ir con él, no quiero casarme con Takemaru…

_Comencé a llorar, no podía evitarlo, no quería irme de esa manera, pero no podía permitir mi matrimonio con Takemaru. _

-No llore niña, yo le ayudare con todo lo que pueda.

-¿De verdad nana?

-Sabe que la quiero como si fuera mi hija, lo que más deseo en la vida es su felicidad.

-Gracias nana.

-Seque esas lágrimas es hora del desayuno y no querrá que le pregunten porque llora.

-Si.

_Me arregle para el desayuno, mientras me cambiaba de ropa mi nana no dejaba de preguntarme sobre InuTaisho. Se veía que estaba feliz por mi._

-Buenos días padre, madre.

-Buenos días hija.

-Hija, en verano se celebrará la fiesta para que sepan que vas a casarte con Takemaru.

_Sentí de nuevo ese repentino dolor de estomago, el solo pensarlo me daba nauseas y dolor de cabeza._

-Que bien madre.

-¿Qué pasa hija, no estas contenta con tu futuro matrimonio?

-Si padre.

-Hija mañana iremos a la aldea desde el amanecer ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-No, padre, creo que es mejor quedarme aquí, ya sabe que me da algo de miedo ir a la aldea desde el incidente con los youkais.

-Esta bien hija, regresaremos hasta pasado mañana por la noche.

_Después del desayuno me fui a mi habitación, le diría a InuTaisho en la noche que si quiere venir mañana desde el día, como me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con él._

_Todo el día me la pase pensando en InuTaisho, los últimos días habían sido muy lindos a su lado, no podía creer el sentir algo así por alguien, me hacia sentir muy feliz, me hacia sentir amada._

_Veo a los niños del palacio jugando, se ven tan felices, era bueno cuando era niña no tenia tantos problemas, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con InuTaisho, no quiero casarme con Takemaru, me gustaría no tener que verlo a escondidas, quisiera par toda la vida a su lado._

_Una niña, hija de alguna de las doncellas del palacio se me acercó._

-¡Buenas tardes princesa Izayoi!

-Buenas tardes, Makoto ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Muy bien princesa! –le dijo con una gran sonrisa- hoy usted se ve diferente, sus ojos se ven mas bonitos que de costumbre.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios.

--¡Makoto ven rápido!

-Anda ve a jugar con tus amigos.

-¡Si!

-Señorita la llama su madre, tienen visitas, es la familia Tanaka.

-Enseguida voy.

-Si, esta bien.

_Lo que me faltaba._

_Entre a la habitación se encontraban tomando el té, lo bueno que no venía la familia completa es una familia enorme, padre, madre y 8 hijos la mayor es dos años menor que yo,su nombre es Kotori no es de mi agrado, siempre habla sobre algún joven que la corteja, sobre la gran familia que quiere tener y nunca falta el comentario - ¿Izayoi tu cuando piensas casarte ya estas algo mayorcita?, me enteré de que pronto será su matrimonio, así que puedo imaginarme de lo que hablara todo el día, y mi madre siempre me hace que este con ella._

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes Izayoi.

-Buenas tardes señora Tanaka, Kotori.

-Niñas porque no van a platicar fuera. _–Dijo mi madre después de unos minutos_-

-Si madre.

_Fuimos a caminar por el jardín, se que yo tampoco le agrado así que nuestras platicas son algo forzadas._

-Supe que vas a casarte con el señor Takemaru.

-Si, así es.

-Que bueno que te vas a casar pronto si no sería algo difícil encontrarte un esposo.

_Me enojo muchísimo su comentario tenía ganas de contestarle con lo peor que se me viniera a la mente._

-Si verdad –_dije con una sonrisa forzada_-.

-El señor Takemaru es muy apuesto, tuviste suerte. –Yo también me casaré pronto.

-¿Con quien contraerás matrimonio?

-Con el Señor Tsukino.

_Mientras lo decía sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

-¿Qué te sucede Kotori?

-¿Qué no lo conoces?

-Si

-Es un viejo asqueroso, es mayor que mi padre. ¿Por qué mis padres no me arreglaron matrimonio con alguien como Takemaru? ¿Oh como el hijo de los Matsumoto?

-¿Eh? –_En cierta parte la comprendía, en otra no, su comentario me parecía vacío, creí que lo que le importaba era casarse enamorada pero ya veo que no._

-No tengo a nadie con quien platicar Izayoi, no quiero casarme con él.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu padre?

-De cualquier forma el matrimonio será en verano.

-No te cases con él si no lo quieres, pero mi madre dice que luego uno va tomando cariño por su esposo, aunque no te cases enamorada.

-Si para ti es fácil decirlo, Takemaru es joven y apuesto, claro que llegarás a quererlo, pero ese hombre es viejo, gordo y me ve de una manera repugnante, el otro día se atrevió a besarme.

-Ya, ya Kotori no llores, no te fijes tanto en las cosas malas, trata de encontrarle cosas buenas a tu futuro esposo, si no tienes el valor para decirle a tu padre tendrás que casarte con él, es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, y comiences a tratar con cariño al señor Matsumoto, así el día que te cases con él no te sentirás tan mal.

-Tienes razón Izayoi, creo que seguiré tu consejo, sé serás muy feliz con Takemaru. Me alegra haber platicado contigo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea en cualquier momento, puedes confiar en mi.

-¡Niñas vengan a cenar!

-Si nana.

_Estaba aconsejando a alguien, diciéndole que aceptara su matrimonio, diciéndole que se resignara, cuando yo estoy haciendo todo lo contrario, pero a mi no me importa que Takemaru sea joven o viejo, lo que importa es que Yo estoy enamorada de InuTaisho, talvez si no lo hubiera conocido no me importaría casarme con Takemaru, pero ahora es todo totalmente diferente. _

_Los Tanaka se retiraron al anochecer, después de que se fueron fui a mi habitación, al entrar me encontré con mi nana. _

-Buenas noches niña Izayoi.

-Buenas noches nana.

-Vine para hablar con usted.

-¿Si?

-¿Realmente se va a ir con el Señor InuTaisho? Dijo mientras se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Si nana, pero no llores.

-Es que yo la quiero tanto niña, no se imagina cuanto la voy a extrañar.

_Me paré sobre ella y la abrace muy fuerte, ella siempre había cuidado de mi, estaba a mi lado cuando estaba enferma, cuando estaba feliz cuando estaba triste, me dolía mucho pensar en dejarla._

-No llore niña, escuche en la mañana que el señor InuTaisho vendría a visitarla esta noche, que no la encuentre llorando.

-Si.

-Le prepare una baño y le traje esto.

Era maquillaje con razón mi nana había estado fuera hasta en la tarde.

-Gracias nana…

-Es muy bonita niña pero se que al señor InuTaisho le gustara verla maquillada. Venga vamos a arreglarla rápido no vaya a ser que llegue y usted no este lista.

-Esta bien, démonos prisa.

_Mi nana se puso a arreglarme me maquillo los ojos y la boca, me puse una yukata rosa._

_Esa noche me sentía hermosa, al verme en el espejo pude darme cuenta de que ya no era una niña, ahora tenía que tomar mis decisiones._

_Mi nana no dejaba de hablarme, me decía como es que una mujer tiene que ser con un hombre, que no es malo si yo lo beso primero o si lo abrazo, también si le comento mis problemas, puedo decirle las cosas que me gustan y las que no, que cuando amas a alguien debe ser tu amigo y tener la confianza de decirle cualquier cosa._

_Yo la escuchaba atentamente, quería hacer muy feliz a InuTaisho. De último me puse un poco de esencia olía a flores, me gustaba mucho. _

-Me retiro niña, que pase buenas noches.

-Si nana nos vemos mañana.

_Me sentía nerviosa, después de tanto pensar me dio pena que InuTaisho me viera maquillada, que tal si no le gustaba y se reía de mi._

-¿Izayoi?

-¡InuTaisho!

Al entrar en la habitación noto algo diferente.

InuTaisho se quedo viendo fijamente a Izayoi.

-¿Qué sucede InuTaisho?

-Que hermosa se ve hoy Izayoi. La abrazo muy fuerte al estar tan cerca de ella confirmó sus sospechas.

-Gracias InuTaisho.

-Izayoi ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien ¿Por qué?

-Solo preguntaba.

-¿eh?

-No es nada.

-Sabe mis padres se van a ir mañana a la aldea y no regresarán hasta pasado mañana. Y estaba pensando si podríamos vernos un poco más temprano.

-Me parece maravilloso, me gustaría poder estar con usted todo el día Izayoi. Creo que vendré antes del medio día. ¿Le parece bien?

-Si.

-¿Por qué lloraba su amiga izayoi?

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso me esta espiando? Dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa y cara de duda.

-No, no, no es eso. Lo que pasa, es que. Trataba de decir algo pero no podía se sentía avergonzado estaba completamente ruborizado, lo que provoco la risa de izayoi.

-No, ella no es mi amiga, o tal vez no lo era, no sé.

-¿Eh?

-Así, tiene que decirme porque me espiaba.

-Es que… la extraño mucho y a veces me gusta venirla a ver, para saber si esta bien.

Izayoi estaba ruborizada, no era la única que se sentía desesperada, él también se sentía igual.

-¿Me disculpa por verla sin permiso?

-Si…

Sobre la persona que estaba con usted, se veía muy triste.

-Si, tiene razón.

-¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a esa niña?

-Estaba así porque pronto se casará con un hombre al que no ama, aunque le preocupan más otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?

-Si, le preocupa que es mayor y es feo.

-No entiendo porque se va a casar con él, eso de los matrimonios arreglados me parece una tontería.

-Pero usted tiene un hijo ¿no es así? Entonces esta casado, ¿se caso?

-Si, pero el matrimonio de los Youkais no es exactamente como el de los humanos.

-No entiendo.

-Uno esta con una persona porque la ama y no porque sus padres decidan que deba de estar con él o con ella.

-¿Y la madre de su hijo? ¿Usted la ama?

-La madre de mi hijo…

La mirada de InuTaisho tuvo un cambio notable, se puso pensativo.

_Creo que le pregunté algo que no debía, talvez aún la ama._

-Ella murió hace muchos años.

-Lo siento…

-No se preocupe Izayoi, creo que es algo que tenía que decirle algún día. Ella era un youkai igual que yo, la conocí hace 150 años. La conocí en un viaje hacia el noroeste vivía en una aldea donde habitaban youkais. Su nombre era Sayo.

Poco después de conocerla decidió que viajaría conmigo.

InuTaisho vio hacia donde estaba Izayoi.

-¿Le molesta que le cuente esto?

-Por supuesto que no, eso paso hace tiempo, aparte de que me gustaría conocer más sobre usted y ella es parte de tu vida, al igual de tu hijo.

Izayoi recordó lo que le había dicho su nana, debía ser su amiga a pesar de todo, alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Continue InuTaisho. Digame como era ella.

-Era muy bella, su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos tenían un color rojizo, su cabello era dorado y tenía una marca en forma de luna en su frente.

_Podía darme cuenta de lo importante que ella había sido para su vida, cuando hablaba de ella su voz se llenaba de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. _

-¿Una marca en su frente? ¿Cómo las que tiene en sus mejillas?

-Si, así es.

InuTaisho regreso al tema de sayo

Ella era amable a pesar de su carácter, en eso se parece mucho a nuestro hijo, en algunas ocasiones sus ojos eran fríos, siempre controlaba bien sus emociones.

Poco tiempo después tuvimos a nuestro hijo, Sesshomaru, aunque él físicamente se parece más a mi que a ella.

El carácter de sayo cambio mucho cuando nació Sesshomaru, siempre cuidaba y jugaba con él. Ella le enseño muchas técnicas para la pelea a Sesshomaru, era una youkai poderosa aunque nunca fue a alguna batalla.

Un día estaba fuera en el bosque con Sesshomaru, nos habían dicho que había unos monjes cerca de la aldea, pero ella no hizo caso y decidió salir, decía que anda malo sucedería que se darían cuenta de que no les haría daño.

--Flash Back—

-InuTaisho iremos al bosque a caminar un rato.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-No te preocupes por nada regresaremos antes del anochecer.

-Si padre por favor déjenos ir. –le decía juguetonamente una voz infantil mientras pedía que lo cargara en brazos.

No podía negarse a ante la sonrisa de su hijo.

-Esta bien, pero no regresen tarde, ¿esta bien?

-¡Si! Dijeron los dos mientras se alejaban, aunque InuTaisho se había quedado intranquilo dejo que se fueran.

-¡madre vayamos al río!

-Esta bien Sesshomaru.

-Mire madre ¡atrape a un cangrejo!

-Si no piensas comerlo déjalo libre.

-¡Youkais que hacen aquí!

Sayo volteo a ver quien le hablaba, eran un grupo de hombres, al ver esto fue rápidamente al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Solo venimos a estar un rato en el río.

-Seres inmundos, no tiene derecho a estar en nuestras aguas.

-No se me acerque. Dijo Sayo molesta al ver que uno de los monjes se acercaba a ella.

-Los que parecen humanos son los peores. ¡Atrapen al niño!

-¡No madre no deje que me toquen! Mientras el niño se aferraba a las ropas de su madre.

Empujaron a Sayo al río mientras comenzaron a golpear a Sesshomaru.

-¡Madre!

Un enorme perro de color dorado apareció del río.

-¡Extermínenla! No dejaremos que invadan nuestras tierras.

Sayo estaba más interesada en proteger a Seshomaru que a ella misma.

Trataba de alejar a los monjes de su hijo cuando sintió que ya no pudo mover sus patas, le lanzaron algunos pergaminos lo que la debilitó más, al parecer un monje estaba con ellos.

-Sesshomaru, ve por tu padre. Su voz fue apenas audible y entre cortada, lágrimas llenaban sus ojos al ver alejarse a su amado hijo.

Solo había dicho esas palabras para alejarlo de ese lugar no quería que viera lo que sucedería.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Hijo, que sucede?

-Mamá esta en el río y unos hombres la atraparon.

InuTaisho corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras Sesshomaru trataba de alcanzarlo. Solo vieron a lo lejos unos destellos llenaban el cielo.

Al llegar solo pudieron ver unos rastros de quemaduras en el suelo.

-¿Sayo? ¿Dónde esta malditos?

-Llegaron los demás esta bien así morirán todos juntos.

_No me di cuenta de lo que hacia la ira me invadió por completo, ni siquiera saque mi espada, los asesine a todos con mis propias manos estaban muertos pero no dejaba de herir sus cuerpos._

-Padre.

_La voz de Sesshomaru me hizo volver a la realidad._

-¿Dónde esta mi Madre?

_---End Flash Back---_

-Desde ese día nunca volví a ver la sonrisa de Sesshomaru.

_--------------Continuará----------------_

Como me tarde de nuevo para actualizar gomen ne!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n . n en especial a las sesshy fans! espero sus comentarios, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado todos son tan lindos.

-Gracias!-


	8. El Dia Mas Hermoso de Mi Vida

**Muchisimas gracais a todos por esperarme a que actualizara T-T la escuela me trae loca, pero por fin termine el capitulo 8 y voy por el 9 –ja j aja n.n-**

**Gracias a **

**Aki Chan.- Si, todas quieren consolar a sexymaru n.n –yo no, prefiero consolar a mi cachorro, es más tierno-ja j aja- aquí esta el siguiente capitulo para que ya no te sigas comiendo las unas ¿o si?**

**Eliyasha.- Betty, te extraño T-T a ver cuando podemos platicar, muchísimas gracias por dejarme review.**

**Kagome-anti-kikyo.- Amigocha! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que te guste este, la verdad ya estoy pensando en el final de la historia, aun no se si terminarla como la película, que se quede con InuTaisho o talvez con ¿Takemaru? o.O j aja ja**

**Itzi.- Todas se sintieron muy tristes por sesshy, y si, creo que Izayoi seguirá tu consejo. **

**The no body girl.- espero leer review tuyo en este capitulo y que también te guste y apoyes la historia hasta el final.**

**Yumiro.- T-T que felicidad te gusta mucho mi fic –crees que es muy buen- ¡si! Estoy feliz, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo comentario, te lo agradezco de corazón. **

**Queka-Chan.- Que bien que te gustó el capitulo, fue especialmente para las sesshy fans, como mencioné con anterioridad me encanta Sesshomaru, aunque no tanto como InuYasha –ja ja ja- no quiero dejarlo como malo de la historia n.n.**

**Irma-Lair.- A mi también me trae muerta la escuela por eso me tarde tanto en escribir, espero no tardarme tanto de nuevo.**

**Maru Kazegami.- J a j aja muy bueno lo de la telenovela venezolana tal vez algún día escribo un triangulo amoroso con asesino, mujeres en coma, amnesia personalidades multiples y todo lo demás -ja ja ja –mejor no n.nU. muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review. **

**Pili-chan!.- acabo de leer el capitulo nuevo de tu fic, o.O me encanta, espero que te guste este capitulo, prometo no tardarme tanto como esta vez. –lo se siempre prometo lo mismo-**

**Cristal darling.- que bueno que te gusto el fic, no había leído review tuyo, espero leer muchos más y que te siga gustando la historia.**

**Lady Sesshomaru!.- Gracias por animarme siempre, u.u eres una gran amiga, espero que te guste el capitulo y que podamos platicar pronto n.n bye! **

**Ahora si el capitulo 8!**

**El Día Más Hermoso de Mi Vida**

Izayoi no sabia que decir, no podía consolarlo, no sabía cuales eran las palabras indicadas para decirle en ese momento.

Se quedó muy sería y se veían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero no te pongas así Izayoi, es algo que paso hace tiempo aunque aún me duele pero cuando una persona ya no puede estar a nuestro lado porque murió debemos aceptarlo, yo tuve que ser muy fuerte, no podía dejarme vencer, tenia que hacerlo por mi hijo.

-Tiene razón.

-Has de estar cansada, mejor te dejaré dormir. Me voy, recuerda que vendré mañana temprano.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana.

InuTaisho le dio un beso a Izayoi.

-No se vaya – le dijo Izayoi mientras sostenía la estola de InuTaisho.

Volteo a verla tenía las mejillas rojas podía verlas a pesar de que había agachado su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que me quede con usted esta noche? ¿Se siente mal?

-S.. si, pero si quiere irse esta bien no importa…

-Por supuesto que quiero estar con usted.

Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el futón.

-Te había dicho que te ves hermosa esta noche?

-Creo que si.

-¿Quién te ayudo a maquillarte?

-Mi nana.

-Nunca creí que podrías lucir más hermosa de lo que eres.

Hizo que se ruborizara por completo.

-Gracias…

Ambos se recostaron sobre el futón, Izayoi se recostó sobre el pecho de InuTaisho.

-Te quiero InuTaisho.

_No sabía como decirle que había decidido que me iría con él la verdad me daba algo de pena. _

-¿Qué le sucede Izayoi, se siente mal?

-No, para nada.

-Es que se quedó tan callada de repente.

-Me ha preguntado varias veces si me siento mal, ¿acaso me veo enferma?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces que sucede?

-Es que… Es que…

-Ya me asustó, dígame que es lo que le pasa.

Lo veía con una cara de incertidumbre.

-Izayoi, lo que pasa, es que… Estas esperando un hijo mío.

_No pude creer lo que escuché._

-¿Cómo?

-Estas embarazada Izayoi.

_Me sentí feliz, nunca me había sentido de esa manera en toda mi vida._

-¿De verdad InuTaisho-¿No me estas mintiendo? Le decía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nunca podría mentirte y menos con algo así…

La abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué lloras Izayoi? ¿No esta feliz?

-Estoy muy feliz, por eso es que lloro.

-No llores.

_Nos recostamos y comencé a quedarme dormida, no podía creerlo que me había dicho, me sentía muy feliz. Dormí solo un poco no dejaba de pensar que era lo que iba a hacer._

-InuTaisho, InuTaisho…

-¿mmmm?

-¿Cómo le voy a decir a mi padre?

-¿Decirle?

-Aun no se ha despertado…

-¿Ya amaneció?

-No aún no, todavía falta mucho.

-¿Qué hace despierta?

-Estaba pensando sobre mis padres.

-¿Sobre sus padres?

-Si, pensaba en como decirles que espero un hijo.

-¿Pudo dormir?

-No, no he dormido en toda la noche.

-Será mejor que duerma un rato, no le hace bien.

-Si tiene razón.

InuTaisho le dio un beso en la frente.

-Duerma

Después de unos cuantos minutos volvió a interrumpir el sueño de InuTaisho.

-Pero, ¿y si mi padre…?

La interrumpió InuTaisho antes de que terminara la frase.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Mientras le sonreía, era esa sonrisa que le causaba tanta seguridad y felicidad, esa sonrisa que sabia que era solo para ella.

-Si

InuTaisho comenzó a besarla, le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Le quitaba la ropa lentamente mientras la llenaba de besos.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo!

-¿Dijiste algo Izayoi?

-No

-¡Amo InuTaisho!

-¡Myoga! ¡Que haces aquí!

-¡Buenas noches, amo, señora!

-Bue… buenas noches.

-Dime que haces aquí.

-He estado buscándolo amo, y por suerte recordé que podría estar con la señora Izayoi.

-¿Qué sucede Myoga?

-Lo que sucede amo es que el joven Sesshomaru ha ido con Totosai para que le forje una espada, y esta furioso porque Totosai se negó a forjársela.

-Yo le di esa orden a Totosai.

-Vamos amo, usted sabe como es el joven Sesshomaru, pronto amo.

Rápidamente se levantó y le dio una triste mirada a Izayoi.

-No te preocupes InuTaisho, comprendo, nos veremos mañana. Le dijo Izayoi con una amable sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

-¿Te parece bien que venga antes del medio día?

-Si. Esto la animó por completo, ahora estaría mucho más tranquila.

Se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en los labios; después ella vio alejarse la sombra de su amado InuTaisho a la luz de la luna, mientras trataba de quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto Myoga e InuTaisho se alejaban a toda velocidad por el bosque, temían que fuera demasiado tarde, él conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hijo y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Dime Myoga ¿porque no viniste a buscarme antes?

-Estaba buscándolo por todos lados amo, hasta que recordé que estaría con la señora Izayoi. Por cierto amo muchísimas felicidades.

-¿Pudiste darte cuenta?

-Por supuesto, el olor de la señora ha cambiado por completo, no era el que yo recordaba.

Pudieron ver el enorme esqueleto a lo lejos cuando InuTaisho se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede amo?

-Sesshomaru.

-Padre. Se lo dijo con el tono frío que lo caracterizaba.

-¿A que has venido con el anciano Totosai?

-A que me forje una espada, pero dice que le diste la orden de que no lo hiciera.

-A si es.

-¿Cómo se atreve padre?

-Aún no estas listo para tener una espada.

Antes de que terminara de hablar Sesshomaru comenzó a alejarse del lugar lentamente como si no le importara lo que había sucedido.

-Amo sería conveniente de que fuéramos a ver como se encuentra Totosai.

-Si

Al llegar encontraron al anciano sentado frente al fuego con su fiel amigo buey a su lado.

-¡Señor InuTaisho! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

-¿Cómo ha estado Totosai?

-Muy bien amo, ¿pero que lo trae por aquí?

-Mi hijo Sesshomaru…

-No lo recuerdo. ¡Ah! Si lo recuerdo un niño muy juguetón que siempre le gusta estar en brazos de su padre. Espere, no, no lo recuerdo.

-Creo que se encuentra bastante bien. Tengo que retirarme con permiso.

-Muy bien, ¡nos vemos luego!

Antes de retirarse del lugar InuTaisho vio a Totosai y le dijo.

-No se olvide, que no debe de forjarle una espada a Sesshomaru.

-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado. –Decía el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya estaba por amanecer cuando en el camino volvieron a verse InuTaisho y Sesshomaru.

-Escúchame Sesshomaru, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Sesshomaru siguió con su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

InuTaisho solo escucho la voz de Myoga en su oído que le decía.

-Vamos amo, tiene que hacerlo…. –_mejor me voy—_

Dando unos cuantos saltos, Myoga se alejó del lugar.

-Detente Sesshomaru, ven aquí.

A pesar de todo, él respetaba a su padre, a pesar de la actitud que había tenido los últimos días con él, así que decidió detenerse a escucharlo, aunque no se digno a verlo directamente, lo vio de reojo y vio una mirada en su padre que nunca había visto antes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Izayoi… Izayoi espera un hijo mío.

Sesshomaru se lleno de ira, y solo pudo dirigirse a su padre con un tono despectivo.

-¿Un híbrido?

-"…"

-¿Cómo es posible que haya deshonrado a nuestra familia de ese modo?

-Por lo tanto.- Interrumpiendo las palabras de su hijo. Quiero que sepas que solo una de mis espadas será tuya.

Casi no podía contener su ira, por lo que decidió alejarse lentamente como si no hubiera escuchado nada, las palabras de su padre tenían que ser una mentira, tal vez se lo dijo porque había ido con Totosai.

-¿Cómo un híbrido podría poseer la espada de un youkai como mi padre?

A pesar de la arrogancia le dolía por lo tanto sentía coraje con su padre.

Mientras caminaba decidió que ya no regresaría al campamento de su padre, emprendería el viaje por su cuenta, se haría dueño de sus propias tierras.

-

Ya había amanecido, InuTaisho había ido al campamento a supervisar antes de regresar al lado de Izayoi.

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

-¡Que les vaya muy bien!

-trataremos de regresar mañana antes del anochecer hija.

-Esta bien padre, cuídense mucho. –les decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Venga niña es hora de desayunar.

-Si nana.

_Mientras desayunábamos le comente a mi nana sobre lo que me había contado InuTaisho en la noche, también le dije la edad que tenía y no podía creerlo dice que luce demasiado joven._

_Decidí no decirle nada sobre mi embarazo, quise guardarlo como un secreto un poco más, me sentía tan feliz por saber que tendría un hijo de InuTaisho._

_Cuando entre la plática mi nana me recordó a Takemaru._

-Niña, ¿aún piensa casarse con Takemaru?

-No nana, voy a irme con InuTaisho, ya lo tengo decidido y no me retractare, me ire con él nana.

-Si niña- le dijo la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores nana no me voy a ir en este momento.

-Tiene razón niña.

-Bien, me voy a mi habitación un rato.

-Si.

_Al entrar a la habitación pude ver a InuTaisho en la esquina más alejada del dormitorio, cerca de la puerta que da al jardín trasero del palacio, él siempre entra por esa puerta, las demás personas entran por la de enfrente. _

-Buenos días, querida Izayoi

-Buenos días.

-¿Pudo dormir anoche?

- Si pude dormir solo un poco porque vinieron a despertarme porque mis padres ya se iban a la aldea.

-¡Muy bien!

-¿Eh?

-Venga conmigo.

¿Pero a donde?

-Vamos al bosque no se preocupe, regresaremos al anochecer.

-Pero tengo que avisarle a mi nana.

-No así esta bien, venga conmigo.

-Esta bien, ¿pero y si alguien nos ve?

-No se preocupe, suba a mi espalda.

¿A su espalda?

-Si- le decía mientras se agachaba un poco.

_Me subí a su espalda y salimos de la habitación rápidamente, brincó sobre un enorme árbol del jardín luego salimos del palacio._

_Siguió corriendo velozmente por un rato, cuando nos detuvimos ya estábamos en el bosque al lado de nosotros estaba un río._

-Esto es lo que quiero mostrarte.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron un momento.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Esta bien.

Siguieron caminando por un rato más.

-Ahora si puedes abrirlos.

-¡No puedo creerlo, es hermoso!

_Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, habían muchas flores que cubrían el suelo, después levante la vista solo para ver enormes árboles de color rosado, era primavera y los cerezos estaban en flor, había una brisa fría a pesar del calor del sol, era una sensación maravillosa._

_La brisa movía los árboles lentamente, era algo hipnotizarte, caían pequeños pétalos como si fuera nieve. _

_-_Es hermoso InuTaisho, ¡Es como si estuviera nevando!

-Como el día en que nos conocimos. –Le decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias InuTaisho, es lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida y verlos a tu lado, lo hace mucho mejor.

InuTaisho sonrió, le dio felicidad que le gustara ese lugar a Izayoi.

-Venga vamos a sentarnos bajo un árbol.

-Si.

_Comenzaba a hacer más calor, tenía mucho sueño porque no había dormido bien la noche anterior._

-Duerma un rato, yo la cuidaré.

-Pero…

-De verdad descanse.

_Me recosté sobre el suelo recargando mi cabeza sobre una pierna de InuTaisho, podía sentir el aroma de las flores, era una sensación maravillosa._

_Comencé a quedarme profundamente dormida y ese día tuve el sueño más raro de mi vida._

_Solo podía escuchar a un niño llorar, no podía encontrarlo, me sentía desesperada. Por fin pude ver la silueta del niño desde lejos y vi que lloraba desconsoladamente, cuando me acerque a él para ver su rostro, me desperté repentinamente._

_Ya hacia calor, puede darme cuenta de que era medio día._

_Vi a InuTaisho quien también estaba dormido, él tampoco había dormido bien la noche anterior._

_Aunque al parecer lo desperté._

-¿Durmió bien?

-Si. Aunque este lugar parece un sueño.

-Tiene razón.

_Un pequeño sonido salio de mi estomago haciendo que me sintiera avergonzada._

-¿Tiene hambre?

-Un poco- _conteste totalmente ruborizada._

-Venga vayamos al río a pescar algo.

-Si.

_Se metió al río, me dijo que lo esperara afuera, me puse a observar los árboles, que ya no se mecían ya no había la brisa de la mañana._

-¡Mire!

_Me dijo con una sonrisa y dos enormes pescados uno en cada mano._

-Aquí esta la comida.

_Me dio mi pescado._

InuTaisho se disponía a darle una mordida al pescado cuando lo interrumpió Izayoi.

-Pero….

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No le gusta el pescado?

-Si, pero… esta crudo.

-¿Crudo?

-Espere un momento.

_Me enseño como podía prender una fogata, también me dijo que él comía pescado crudo, pero no le importaría comerlo asado._

-¿Le parece si vamos a caminar después de comer?

-Claro, me gustaría ver más de este lugar.

Comieron algo rápido, Izayoi quería ver el bosque cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy?

-Bien.

-Que bueno, espero que continua así.

-Sabes InuTaisho…

-¿Si?

-He decidido que si me voy a ir contigo.

-¿De verdad no me esta mintiendo? Le decía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Si, quiero que los tres estemos juntos.

-¿Lo haces solo porque esperas un hijo mío?

-No, lo había decidido desde ayer en la tarde, solo que no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo.

-No sabes que feliz me haces.

_Comenzaron a acumularse las nubes._

-Creo que es hora de regresar al palacio antes de que mi nana se preocupe.

-Sakura no se preocupará.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Es el nombre de tu nana no?

-Si, ¿pero como lo sabes?

-Le avise que estaríamos fuera todo el día

-¿Lo sabia antes que yo?

-Si, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque no sería lo mismo, ven sube a mi espalda es hora de que regresemos. Quiero que duermas muy bien mañana nos iremos.

-¡¿Mañana!

-Si, cuanto antes mejor ¿no crees?

-Si, tienes razón, en cualquier momento me dolerá igual dejar a mi familia y me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos cuanto antes.

_Llegamos al palacio, InuTaisho se quedó en la habitación mientras yo le avisaba a mi nana que ya habíamos llegado._

-Buenas noches nana.

-¿Cómo le fue niña?

-Muy bien, nana

-Sabe niña sus padres mandaron un mensaje, que irisan hacia el palacio que esta en el sur, tuvo que ir su padre de emergencia, al parecer algunos de los hombres están enfermos.

-Tardarán demaciado en regresar… -lo dijo con un tono melancólico.

-Si, regresarán en verano.

- Nana tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Porque habla así niña? Me asusta.

-Mañana me iré con InuTaisho.

-No me diga eso niña.

-Espero un hijo de él.

-¿De verdad niña? Que feliz me hace. Muchas felicidades –le decia con los ojos llenas de lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

-Gracias nana. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? No creo que InuTaisho diga algo por eso.

-No niña, usted debe vivir su propia vida, aparte yo ya no estoy para esas cosas, solo prométame que algún día conoceré a su hijo.

-Se lo prometo.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su nana, era de despedida ya que se irían al amanecer.

-Hasta luego nana.

-Cuídese muchísimo niña.

-Si nana.

_Había comenzado a llover, InuTaisho se despidió de mi con un beso, dijo que volvería por mi antes del amanecer, y que tomara todo lo que llevaría conmigo._

-Vendré en un rto más.

-Si por fin podremos estar juntos. Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo InuTaisho.

-Te lo prometo, querida Izayoi.

_No pude dormir, se me hizo eterna la noche, llovía muchísimo, parecía que los dioses nos habían enviado una noche así para poder salir sin dificultad del palacio. Había algunos truenos, solo escuche cuándo se abrió la puerta de la habitación, tengo mucho miedo._

-¿Estas lista para irnos Izayoi?

-Continuará-;


	9. Estando Juntos

Irma Lair.- Yo también espero que no se acabe tan mal –ja ja ja- yo también les he tomado mucho cariño, quisiera que este fic no teminara, pero asi es la vida de cruel-¡este cap no es el final, no se preste a malas interpretaciones- n n -

Yumiro.- Pues mi cerebro también había estado reseco últimamente, y luego me enoje con mi querido Inuchan (ya hace tiempecillo) pero me apachurro y no sabia que escribir T-T pero bueno ahorita ya estamos juntitos otra vez n n –ja j aja j ja- llegó la inspiración de nuevo.

Itzi.- Me encanta la maldad –ja ja ja – n un espero que no me mandes un mail bomba por dejar este capitulo como lo deje .

Chibi Haru Sama.- Suertudota que es Izayoi. Que envidia me da -suspiro- ya quiero que nasca Inu n n

The no Body Girl.- Gracias por el review, me hacen tan feliz T-T

Aki Chan.- Perdón por demorar tanto de nuevo, pero la escuela me trae loca, mugrosa universidad –buaaaaaaa—gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo.

Kaissa.- Esta bien te perdono porque no me dejaste review en el otro capitulo, espero leer uno en este. Estoy nerviosa por la publicación de este capitulo, el final se acerca.

Pili-chan.- Me hiciste tener pesadillas con eso de clava como Luis Miguel – ja ja ja – espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu examen –ya cuando XD- suerte en los que siguen. PD ¿Cuándo piensas actualizar? Ja ja ja

EliYasha!.- Betty! Amiga espero que podamos platicar pronto, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero tu comentario sobre este.

Lady Sesshomaru.- Angie –Sama! Espero que te la estes pasando muy bien en tus vacaciones-que envidia- cuando lei tu review me emocione, nunca me habias dejado uno-siempre me lo decias por mail- que bueno que te gusto, espero que este capitulo te agrade!

Kagome-anti-Kikyo.- Amigocha! Ya vi que actualizaste ja ja ja MUUUY buen capitulo, gracias por tus reviews y ojalá te guste este capitulo, estoy nerviosa.

Ahora si el capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios!

InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de varias personas mas, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

_Estando Juntos_

_Salimos de la habitación, no podía dejar de llorar, me dolía no despedirme de mis padres, como los iba a extrañar._

-¿Estas segura Izayoi?

-Si

_Me subí a su espalda como en la mañana, con una mano tomó la ropa que llevaba dentro de una cobija._

_Me sentía aliviada, podría estar con el hombre al que amo, ya no tendría que casarme con Takemaru, me sentía muy feliz._

_Lloviznaba sentía las gotas frías que me caían sobre el rostro tenía algo de frió, aún así sentía las lagrimas tibias que corrían por mis mejillas._

_Tenía mucho miedo, por un momento sabía que eso era lo que deseaba, pero sabía que los sueños no pueden durar para siempre, espero que no sea solo un sueño._

_Después de un largo rato llegamos al campamento, me sentí muy rara, era un lugar repleto de youkais, hombres mujeres y niños._

_Estaban fuera como si la lluvia no les importara, me recibieron amablemente._

-Gracias.

-Será mejor que se cubra de la lluvia.

-Si.

_InuTaisho me llevo a una pequeña cabaña, donde para mi sorpresa había tres mujeres humanas, las demás al parecer eran youkais. _

-Vendré en un momento, tengo que ir a averiguar algo.

-Si.

-Bienvenida. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Izayoi.

-Que linda eres.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Mitsumi, ella es Akago, y Hinoto.

-Mucho gustó.

-Sabemos que al principio te sentirás incomoda pero verás que con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

-Si y ahora como ya se fue el joven Sesshomaru todo será mucho mejor.

-Cállate Hinoto, es el hijo del comandante.

-No importa él odia a los humanos.

-¿Odia a los humanos?

-Perdón, pensé que ya lo sabías.

-Eres una torpe.

-No se preocupen.

-¿Pero como es eso de que ya se fue?

-Si, mira…

-¡Shhh!

-Ven Izayoi, vamos a nuestra cabaña.

-Si InuTaisho.

-Con permiso.

-Propio comandante.

_Estábamos fuera de la cabaña, había dejado de llover un poco._

-Escuche lo que te decían.

-¿Si?

-Si, pero no quiero que te sientas mal, hay muchos youkais que no quieren a los humanos.

-¿Y porque se fue?

-Le dije que esperábamos un hijo. Pero no te sientas mal no fue solo por eso, él es muy orgulloso y sé que pensaba en irse desde hace tiempo.

-Esta bien-no lo dijo muy animada, sabía que se había separado de su hijo por su culpa.

-Mira aquí estaremos por un tiempo, se que no es como el palacio donde vivías, pero espero poder regresar pronto a mis tierras y ahí vivirás mucho mejor.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.

-Si.

_Nos recostamos sobre un futón en el suelo, hacia algo de frió, e InuTaisho me abrazó. Y comenzó a besarme._

-Ahora si podremos estar juntos siempre. Le dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa pero los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si. Pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

_De nuevo comenzó a llover más fuerte, podía ver los relámpagos, tenía algo de miedo, era extraño estar en un lugar desconocido, aunque InuTaisho estuviera conmigo. _

Continuaba besándola, tratando de alejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos que la llenaban de tristeza, sabía que Izayoi sentía miedo de estar ahí, y aunque lo amara iba a extrañar la vida que conocía.

-Te amo Izayoi.

_Se escuchaba la lluvia caer, era un ruido hipnótico InuTaisho apagó la fogata de la cabaña donde estábamos, estaba todo totalmente oscuro, lentamente InuTaisho comenzó a quitarme la ropa mientras cubría todo mi cuerpo con pequeños besos, era una sensación esplendida, ese ligero cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. _

A InuTaisho le encantaba sentir el nuevo aroma de Izayoi, mezclado con el suyo en un nuevo ser por el que estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida.

Pasaron esa noche como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, entregándose uno al otro completamente, expresando sus sentimientos a través de sus cuerpos.

-

_En este lugar las personas son muy amables, cada persona tiene una actividad designada, mientras los hombres van a cazar, las mujeres se quedan en el campamento preparando las cosas para cuando lleguen por lo general traen a algún animal salvaje para comer, hay otras dos mujeres que están esperando, pero ambas son youkais._

_Los días en este lugar han sido maravillosos al lado de InuTaisho, siempre esta atento a todo, él es quien cuida de todo el campamento. Ya casi es verano, me pregunto cada día como estarán mis padres, aunque aún no es momento para ir a visitarlos._

_Hoy es un día hermoso, las actividades en el campamento comienzan antes que en el palacio, InuTaisho se despertó antes del amanecer, los hombres fueron a cazar mientras las mujeres y los niños esperábamos a que regresaran preparando las verduras._

_Todos son muy amables conmigo, no me imaginaba que hubiera tantas mujeres y niños en este lugar, todas las familias se ven tan felices, aun falta mucho pero ya quiero que nazca nuestro bebé, en este lugar hay humanos, youkais y algo de lo que nunca había escuchado en mi vida, los "hanyous", ahora sé que mi bebé será un hanyou, tenía la duda de si sería un humano o un youkai, pero ya veo que será una combinación de ambos._

_Han pasado varios días por lo general veo a InuTaisho muy poco durante el día, pero conversamos durante la noche, hoy no han salido del campamento, por lo que lo he visto todo el día._

-Venga Izayoi vamos a caminar. –Le dijo InuTaisho aprovechando que no había mucho que hacer en el campamento.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? Le decía mientras le veía el vientre.

-Muy bien, aunque los días son muy calurosos.

-Es verdad esta apunto de entrar el verano. Pero ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien?

-Si; si me llegará a sentir mal te lo diría. –Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Que bueno que te sientas bien y que estés feliz aquí, espero pronto poder regresar al palacio y así podamos vivir con todos nuestros cachorros en paz.

-¿Todos nuestros cachorros?

-Si, quiero que cuando llegue de algún viaje estar rodeado por todos y abrazarlos, y así jugar con todos mis… hijos.

La mirada de InuTaisho cambió notablemente al recordar que su hijo Sesshomaru se había ido del campamento, y como lo conocía tan bien sabia que se negaría para siempre el estar al lado de Izayoi y de su hijo.

-¿Estas pensando en Sesshomaru?

-Si, lo extraño.

-Ya verás que regresará cuando recapacite.

InuTaisho le sonrió sabia que le decía esas palabras para animarlo, ya que odiaba verlo triste.

-¡Izayoi! ¡Izayoi! La llamaba una joven a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-Buenos días comandante. –Tratando de poner un tono de seriedad a su voz.

-Buenos días.

-Oye Izayoi, ven con nosotros, nos vamos a bañar al río.

-¿En el río?

-Claro es más fácil que llevar el agua al campamento. Anda ven con nosotras.

-Anda Izayoi ve un rato.

-Esta bien.

_Llegamos al río donde había varias mujeres con sus hijos. Me pregunto si el bebé que espero será un niño o una niña._

-¡El agua esta muy fría! Les decía con una sonrisa.

-Ja ja ja, anda Izayoi metete completa.

-Esta bien

_Hoy es un día muy caluroso, al parecer se terminaron los días frescos, es poco más del medio día y están preparando la comida, el baño en el río estuvo delicioso, mientras hacen la comida me he puesto a jugar con los niños mientras tratan de adivinar con su olfato si tendré un niño o una niña, pero parece que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo._

_Esta apunto de anochecer, después de ir al río no lo he vuelto a ver, escuche algo de que se preparaban para salir pero no lo he visto y no he podido preguntarle._

_-_

Se escuchaban caballos a lo lejos, el palacio había estado intranquilo los últimos días, desde la desaparición de Izayoi, su nana la extrañaba mucho, aunque había negado totalmente tener alguna pista del lugar a donde se había ido o quien se la hubiese llevado.

Se había enviado un mensaje a los padres de Izayoi donde les avisaban de su repentina desaparición.

Al escuchar los caballos salieron los guardias a ver si habían llegado los dueños del palacio, Sakura, la nana de Izayoi había ido a recibirlos.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –dijo la mujer con la voz temblorosa.

-Me gustaría ver a Izayoi ¿Puedo verla?

-Señor Takemaru, creo que eso no será posible.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esta indispuesta?

-No, la niña no se encuentra en el palacio.

-Es verdad pero que torpe soy, ha de estar con sus padres en el otro palacio.

-Señor, la princesa no se encuentra con sus padres.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta? –Decía con un tono preocupado.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro antes de poder articular palabra.

-La princesa desapareció del palacio.

-¿Pero que esta diciendo?

-Nadie sabe donde esta señor.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que desapareció?

-Hace ya más de treinta días.

-Maldición.

Takemaru se volteó, buscando a los hombres que lo acompañaban, habló con varios de ellos.

-¿Pero a donde iremos señor?

-Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, necesito que se dividan en grupos de varios hombres, no vamos a descansar hasta encontrarla.

-Pero señor.

-Te lo estoy ordenando, ve a decirle a los demás, partiremos esta misma noche.

-Si señor.

-

-Buenos días Izayoi.

-¿mmm? Buenos días. –le respondió algo dormida.

-Es hora de levantarse.

-No quiero. Le dijo juguetonamente mientras se volteaba.

-Anda despiertate.

-No, y usted tampoco va a salir de aquí en todo el día. –dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se paraba frente a la puerta.

-Ja ja ja. Lo vez hice que le levantaras.

-Pero aún así no voy a dejar que salgas de aquí.

-Esta bien. Le decía mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Eh?

Se paró frente a ella se agachó un poco y fácilmente la cargó en brazos.

-¡Oye baja me!

-Esta bien.

La bajó sobre el futón mientras le daba un beso.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato más?

-Si –

Comenzó a darle besos en el cuello mientras bajaba un poco más la yukata que traía puesta con pequeños besos fue recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho

Lentamente acariciaba a Izayoi. Él también comenzó a desvestirse.

Comenzó a hacerle el amor lentamente mientras le susurraba al oido.

-_Te Amo Izayoi_

_Mi embarazo a comenzado a notarse un poco, InuTaisho parece estar muy feliz por eso y yo también, estos días han sido los más felices de mi vida, cada vez me acostumbro a estar aquí, ya lo considero mi hogar, mañana partiremos._

-Comandante. –Argumentó un fatigado youkai.

-¿Si?

-El señor Seikai quiere hablar con usted, me envió a buscarlo.

-¿El señor Seikai? ¿Donde se encuentra?

-En la aldea vecina. Dígale que esta noche iré a hablar con él.

-Si comandante.

InuTaisho se dirigió a la cabaña que compartía con Izayoi, quien aún se encontraba recostada.

-InuTaisho.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me siento algo mareada y fatigada eso es todo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.

-Te ves algo pálida.

-Ha de ser por el embarazo no te preocupes ya me sentiré mejor. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada, solo que esta noche saldré a la próxima aldea.

-¿Esta muy lejos?

-Un poco, creo que regresaré en una semana

-¿Una semana? Es mucho tiempo.

-Es un viejo amigo, no te preocupes.

-Me da miedo estar sin ti.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo y no te quedarás sola.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Podrías avisarles que no nos vamos a ir mañana?

-Claro.

_InuTaisho partió al anochecer con varios de los hombres del campamento, me fui a dormir desde que se fueron, _

_No he dormido en toda la noche, me parece extraño estar sin él, pero que tonta soy si solo serán dos noches -suspiro-._

_Ha comenzado a llover, espero que ya hayan llegado._

_-_

-¡Seikai! Amigo como has estado.

-¡InuTaisho que gusto! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, anda pasa a la cabaña, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Entraron a la cabaña, Seikai le pidió a su hija, una hermosa y joven youkai que se retirara para hablar con InuTaisho.

¿Sucede algo malo?

-InuTaisho, quiero pedir tu ayuda y la de tu ejército.

-¿Para que?

-Muchos de mis hombres han muerto, por causa de un extraño mal.

-¿Cómo?

-Han enfermado, al parecer es por culpa de Ryukotsusei.

-¿Ryukotsusei?

-Si, como nos negamos a participar con él para atacar una aldea de humanos juró acabar con mi ejército.

-¿Pero porque dices que por su culpa han muerto tus hombres?

-Envenenó el agua del río.

-¿El agua del río?

-Si, InuTaisho.

-¿Ninguno de tus hombres ha enfermado?

-N…no. Al decir esto vino a su cabeza la imagen de Izayoi recostada sobre el futón diciendo que no se sentía bien.

-Me da gusto, será mejor que vayas a avisarles.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Izayoi…

-¿Izayoi?

-Es mi mujer. Después de la interrupción continuó hablando. –Se sentía un poco enferma el día que salimos de la aldea.

El tono de voz de InuTaisho cambió a una total preocupación.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a tu ejército InuTaisho.

-Si.

-¡Hija! ¡Hija!

-Si padre.

-Avísales a los hombres que saldremos.

-Esta bien

_-_

-¿A donde vas Mitsumi?

-Voy por agua, la señora Izayoi esta ardiendo en fiebre.

-Mikami y Keiko también están ardiendo en fiebre.

Se escucho un extraño sonido a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Parecen caballos.

A lo lejos por la montaña se podían ver las sombras de hombres montados en caballos.

-¡Han venido a atacarnos!

-Tal vez se enteraron de que el comandante esta fuera.

-Salgan todos

-Tenemos que avisarles a todos y sacar a los enfermos.

-Si.

Los jinetes se acercaban al campamento a gran velocidad, los youkais que quedaban en la aldea salieron a ver que era lo que buscaban.

-¿Qué quieren aquí humanos?

-Estamos buscando a una princesa que han secuestrado de un palacio.

-Aquí no hay ninguna princesa.

-De cualquier forma revisaremos el campamento completo.

-Pero señor Takemaru.

-Takemaru- resonó en la cabeza de Izayoi como si se lo hubiesen gritado en el oído.

-_Tengo que irme de aquí_

Mientras discutían Izayoi con las pocas fuerzas que tenía salió de la cabaña, tratando de correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

Takemaru se encargó personalmente de revisar cada cabaña. Haciendo que todos salieran del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Parece que no esta la persona que buscamos señor.

-Si, será mejor irnos.

Takemaru se subió a su caballo.

-¿Mitsumi, donde esta la señora Izayoi? No la vi salir con los demás.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Volteó a verla Takemaru con una mirada desesperada.

-¡Te pregunte que habías dicho!

-La señora Izayoi, la esposa del comandante, estaba enferma y no la vi salir con las demás.

Takemaru, después de escuchar esto se alejó con su caballo, no quería que las mujeres le avisaran a alguien, estaba seguro de que Izayoi, "su" Izayoi se encontraba muy cerca de él.

_Ya no puedo más me he alejado un poco del campamento, todo se ha vuelto oscuro a mi alrededor, no soporto más. Me deje caer sobre el suelo, mi cuerpo ya no me respondió y no me pude levantar._

Se desmayó en el bosque, pensaba que estaba lejos del campamento, pero la verdad se había alejado solo un poco.

-¡Vamos a buscarla!

-¡SI!

Todos se montaron en sus caballos.

-Dispénsense

-Si señor Takemaru.

-Que bueno que ya se fueron.

-Ven tonta, tenemos que buscar a la señora, estaba muy enferma.

-Si.

-

Takemaru recorrió los alrededores de la aldea, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Al anochecer, pidieron permiso para quedarse en una aldea al parecer eran exterminadores.

-¡Señor Takemaru! ¡Señor Takemaru!

-¿Qué pasa Kaneda?

-Encontramos a esta mujer desmayada en el bosque.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era Izayoi, su amada Izayoi.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre ¡Traigan agua rápido!

Sintió coraje al verla, llevaba puesta lo que sin duda era la ropa de algún youkai.

Un hombre llevó el agua en un pequeño balde, Takemaru comenzó a limpiar la cara y manos de Izayoi.

Una mujer de la aldea se ofreció para ayudar a Takemaru a cuidar de Izayoi.

Él estaba observando como la mujer revisaba mejor a Izayoi para ver si no estaba herida.

-No esta herida señor.

-Gracias a los dioses.

La mujer le había pedido a Takemaru que saliera de la cabaña para cambiar de ropa a Izayoi.

Izayoi se despertó a media noche, desconcertada, al ver que una mujer a la que no conocía estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en una aldea de exterminadores.

-¿Exterminadores?

-Si, al parecer te encontraron en el bosque, estas muy enferma, al parecer consumiste veneno.

-¿veneno?

-Si, tienes una fiebre muy alta.

-¿Quién me trajo aquí?

-El señor Takemaru.

-¿Takemaru?

-Si

-Iré a avisarle que has despertado estaba muy preocupado por ti.

_No pude decir nada me quede sin palabras, fui una torpe al salir de la cabaña._

-¡Izayoi! ¿Estas bien, te encuentras mejor?

_Continué sin poder decir algo _

_Takemaru corrió a abrazarme _

Aunque después de abrazarla se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Izayoi había cambiado.

-_No no puedo creerlo_

Descaradamente toco el vientre de Izayoi.

-¿Estas embarazada? La veía con una mirada de furia e incredulidad.

-Contunuará-


	10. Fiesta de compromiso

Hola después de mil siglos XD aquí esta el capitulo 10, perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero la escuela me traia loca, por fin tengo vacaciones yupi!-

Cristal Darling- espero que continúes leyendo el fic, el final esta cerca, y cada día odio mas a Takemaru –ja ja ja-

Irma Lair—Hola! De nuevo gracias por leer mi fic, si que me has seguido la pista, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Queka Chan- ¿Estas enamorada? De quien de quien? Cuenta, cuenta, espero que te guste el capitulo. La verdad como siempre disfrute mucho haciéndolo.

Aki Chan- No llores, aunque ya decidí el final no lo cuento, espero que les agrade, aun no se si quedan dos capítulos mas o solo uno, espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final.

Eliyasha- Betty, no creo que puedas leerlo, pero si de casualidad lo lees, recupérate muy pronto, y saludas a kouguis de mi parte, un beso muy grande y un abrazote! TQM!

Kagome Anti-Kikyo- amigochi! Hola! Bueno hace tiempo que ya no entro al Messenger, pero el dia que platicamos me dio mucho gusto conocerte un poco mas aparte de los reviews, eres bien linda, y no nunca llegaremos a ponernos deacuerdo –ja ja ja ja- TQM!

Kina-san Dark Haibara- gracias por hacer que me de cuenta de las incoherencias que escribo en algunas ocaciones XD, tienes mucha razon T-T sobre lo de Sesshomaru. Que bueno que te gusto el fic y espero seguir recibiendo reviwes tuyos ok ?

Pili-Chan!- Gracias por tu review y bueno, ya sabes lo que va a pasar XD, espero que te guste este capitulo, y ya sabes mi regaño de rutina? XD quiero saber que va a pasar con Sango!

Maru Kazegami N- Yo tambien odio a Takemaru ¬.¬ es un horrible! Espero que te guste este cpaitulo y dejes review XD

Perdon por no extenderme tanto con los agradecimientos, pero estoy en la escuela XD

BYE!

Capitulo 10

-Dime Izayoi, ¿estas embarazada?

_Me dio mucho miedo ver los ojos de Takemaru, no sabia de lo que era capas de hacer._

-Disculpen que los moleste vine a darle la cena a la señorita.

Dijo la joven mujer que había estado a cargo de Izayoi.

_Me sentí aliviada aunque solo fue momentáneamente por la interrupción, Takemaru salió de la cabaña._

-_Creo que no debería pensar mal de ella, probablemente la obligaron, por un momento me olvidé de que había estado secuestrada, que torpe soy, ¿Cómo puedo pensar mal de ella? _

Decía Takemaru en voz baja para si mismo.

Un hombre joven se acercó para hablar con Takemaru.

-¿Cuándo partiremos señor?

-¿eh? ¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuándo partiremos señor?

-Creo que pasado mañana, esperaremos a que mi prometida se mejore, no es bueno para su salud, avísale a los demás por favor.

-Como usted diga señor.

_No sé como voy a salir de esta, tengo miedo de lo que Takemaru vaya a hacer porque espero un hijo de InuTaisho._

_InuTaisho, espero que me encuentres y vengas por mi pronto._

Un apenas audible sollozo invadió la cabaña, ya era tarde y todos se habían retirado a descansar.

_Me siento muy mal… _Al parecer el veneno volvía a hacer de las suyas, _siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, escuchaba un zumbido dentro de mi cabeza no lo resistí más y me desmayé._

Ya había amanecido y le llevaron el desayuno a Izayoi, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había perdido la conciencia.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor Takemaru!

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señora, la señora se encuentra muy mal.

Una anciana había era quien ahora se hacia cargo de Izayoi, como pudieron hicieron que comiera algunas hierbas medicinales, pero aún deliraba,

Takemaru se asustó al ver en esas condiciones a Izayoi, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Por favor Izayoi, reacciona, no puedes dejarte vencer por esto.

Unas palabras casi inaudibles salieron de su boca.

_-Inu…Taisho, te amo._

_-No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llamaba a ese mononoke? salí desconcertado de la cabaña, _-Estoy muy confundido.

_Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegamos. Parece que Izayoi a mejorado un poco aunque aún no ha despertado pero ya no tiene fiebre._

Estaban la anciana y Takemaru en la cabaña mientras Izayoi aún seguía dormida.

La anciana dio un gran bostezo.

-Será mejor que vaya a descansar –le dijo Takemaru amablemente-

-Si, creo que tienes razón, ¿pero esta bien que te quedes solo con ella?

-No se preocupe.

Pasaron un par de horas más la fogata se había apagado por completo, estaba nublado, era una noche completamente oscura, Takemaru velaba el sueño de Izayoi.

-_Tengo sed… _se escuchó una débil voz en la cabaña.

Enseguida Takemaru se levanto para darle agua a Izayoi.

_Solo escuche las fuertes pisadas, aún me dolía la cabeza. Aunque era solo un poco, me sentía mejor, estaba adolorida a causa de los días que había estado recostada, aunque estaba muy confundida, no recordaba donde estaba, solo vi la sombra que se acercaba y me daba agua._

_-_Abrázame_…Takemaru cumplió la petición de Izayoi. -Tuve una horrible pesadilla. InuTaisho ¿Cuándo regresaste?_

_En el momento de tocar la armadura recordé que no estaba en la cabaña con InuTaisho, recordé lo que había pasado y que Takemaru sabía sobre mi embarazo._

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Le dijo con un tono de enojo y seriedad.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?

-"…" _solo agache la cabeza._

-Te lo voy a repetir una vez más ¿Quién es el padre del bastardo que traes en el vientre?

-"…"

_Comenzó a llover muy fuerte había muchos truenos, con la luz parpadeante del cielo vi la mirada de ira de Takemaru._

-¡Contéstame! Le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros estrujándola.

_No pude evitar el llanto, eso pareció enfurecerle aún más._

Después de lo que había pasado un par de días atrás sabía de quien era el hijo de Izayoi, pero se negaba a creerlo, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo y que ella estuviera consiente.

-¡Dime! Dándole un golpe en la cara.

Izayoi trató de levantarse y salir de la cabaña pero no pudo Takemaru le impidió la salida.

-¡Vas a decirme en este momento quieras o no! Volvió a empujarla y calló al suelo, no dejaba de patearla.

_Hice todo lo posible por no permitir que me golpeara en el vientre, comencé a sangrar de la nariz y la boca, ya no lo resistía más._

_-Es de… Inu…Taisho_

Takemaru la levanto por los hombros y la vio fijamente a los ojos.

_No pude resistir su mirada así que agache la cabeza a lo que el me la levanto muy fuerte para verme a los ojos._

-¿Cómo pudiste?

_Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me dejó caer sobre el suelo._

-¿Lo amas?

-"…"

-¡Contéstame!

_Me asuste muchísimo al escucharlo gritar, pensé que me golpearía de nuevo_.

_-"…"_

-Mañana partiremos por la mañana.

-¿A dónde?

_No dijo nada solo salió de la cabaña, me sentía muy mal, me dolía todo el cuerpo, me preocupaba que hubiera lastimado a mi bebe, había en la cabaña un poco de agua y comencé a limpiarme la sangre, no pude dejar de llorar en toda la noche, me preguntaba, porque InuTaisho no había venido por nosotros, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos días habían pasado._

La lluvia no les había permitido llegar lo más pronto posible al campamento.

Al llegar todo se veía preocupantemente tranquilo y un extraño aroma cubría todo el campamento.

-Señor InuTaisho que bueno que llegó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Fue una tragedia señor.

-Dime, que pasó.

-Señor, todos los humanos del campamento murieron, sus cabañas estaban mas cerca del rió que las de los youkais, el agua estaba envenenada algunos de los hanyous se salvaron porque se les dio el remedio a tiempo, con los humanos hubiera sido lo mismo si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta tan tarde.

-¿Qué sucedió con Izayoi?

-Ella desapareció días atrás… señor.

-¿Desapareció?

-Si, ella también estaba muy enferma, no creo que haya sobrevivido en el bosque.

-No, ella no pudo haber muerto.

-Amo, será mejor que se haga a la idea, ella era humana.

-¡Cállate Myoga, vamos a ver como están los demás en el campamento, después iré a buscarla hasta encontrarla.

Solo se limitaron a guardar silencio, no sabían que decirle a InuTaisho.

_No pude dormir en toda la noche, antes del amanecer escuche cuando todos se levantaron y comenzaron a arreglar todo para irnos, no quería irme de ese lugar, sabía que sería más difícil para InuTaisho encontrarme entre más lejos estuviera del campamento, en ese momento pensé que a lo mejor Takemaru me llevaría al palacio de mis padres, estoy segura de que ese será el primer lugar donde InuTaisho me buscará._

_El lugar parecía una aldea de exterminadores, por lo que estaba segura de que InuTaisho no se acercaría al lugar._

_Como no podía viajar en caballo por mi estado, los exterminadores nos dieron una carreta donde iba sentada, dos hombres tiraban de ella._

_Hacia un calor insoportable, íbamos muy despacio ya era más de medio día y parecía que no habíamos avanzado nada. _

_Nos detuvimos a comer, Takemaru ni siquiera voltea a verme, creo que me odia, si así es porque no mejor me dejo al lado de InuTaisho._

_Cuando salí del palacio de mis padres con InuTaisho no me pareció que estuviera tan lejos, solo habíamos caminado un par de días con el campamento. Hasta que casi al anochecer escuché a algunos de los soldados platicando._

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?

-No lo se, pero por culpa de la mujer del señor Takemaru estamos tardando más.

-Creo que vamos al palacio de la familia de esa mujer.

-No lo creo, -dijo uno de los soldados- yo he estado en ese palacio y no vamos para ese lugar.

_No podía ser posible, me sorprendí mucho._

-Vamos al otro palacio de su familia, pero al paso que vamos nos tomara mas de 40 días llegar.

_¿40 días?_

-Es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar a alguna aldea para poder descansar

Llegamos a una aldea, donde nos recibieron amablemente, no se atreverían a negarle hospedaje a los samuráis.

-Pase señor, veo que trae a su mujer con usted, se quedaran en el palacio.

_-¿Su mujer?_

_Nos ofrecieron de cenar en el palacio, solo Takemaru y yo nos quedamos aquí, los demás soldados se quedaron en las cabañas de la aldea._

_La mujer del terrateniente una mujer mayor, aunque lucia hermosa, con su cabello negro, dos jóvenes y una niña estaban con ella, aparentemente eran sus hijos, se empeñaba en conversar conmigo, parecía una mujer muy amable, por lo que no quise ser grosera con ella._

_La verdad esa noche tenía mucha hambre, hacia días que no podía comer bien._

-¿Cuántos años tienes preciosa?

-15

-Eres muy joven, y por lo que veo tienes un buen esposo.

-¿Mi esposo?

-Si, el señor Takemaru, ¿o es tu hermano? Discúlpeme es que como la vi embarazada.

-Ella es mi esposa, nos casamos el invierno pasado, discúlpela ha estado muy enferma los últimos días.

_Takemaru interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera contestarle a la esposa del terrateniente._

-Que bien, yo recuerdo cuando me case con mi señor y esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo.

_La señora comenzó a contarnos mucho sobre sus hijos y su vida, a mi solo me resonaban en la cabeza las palabras de Takemaru "Ella es mi esposa nos casamos el invierno pasado"._

_Terminamos la cena, la verdad me sentía muy agotada._

-Vengan, esta es su habitación.

-¿Nuestra habitación? _Pregunté muy preocupada._

-Si pasen por aquí.

_Nos dieron una habitación muy grande, la señora se retiró, me quede sola en la habitación con Takemaru, no podía dejar de temblar y me senté sobre el suelo._

-Discúlpame por lo de la otra noche.

-¿Eh?

-Se que no fue tu culpa, seguro, ese maldito, te obligó a estar con él.

-Takemaru… yo…

-Será mejor que duermas, has de estar agotada.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, puedes dormir tranquila, yo dormiré cerca de la puerta.

_Me acosté sobre el futón, no quería que Takemaru pensara cosas que no son, yo amo a InuTaisho, pero me da miedo decírselo, después de verlo como se puso la otra noche, esperaré a llegar al palacio, no quiero estar sola cuando se lo diga. _

-Parece que las cosas han mejorado en el campamento, aunque la pérdida es irreparable; Mori, quedarás a cargo del campamento durante mi ausencia.

-¿Estará fuera mucho tiempo señor?

-No regresaré hasta encontrarla. Después iré a buscar a Ryukotsusei y vengaremos todas estas muertes inocentes.

-Si señor.

InuTaisho salió del campamento, acompañado por su viejo amigo Myoga, trataba de buscar el rastro de su querida Izayoi, aunque no podía sentir nada, decidió irla a buscar al palacio de sus padres.

_Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevamos en el camino, en algunos momentos siento que ya no puedo más._

-Señor nos esperan en el palacio, ya fueron algunos hombres a caballo a avisar.

-Perfecto llegaremos al anochecer, ¿podrías cuidar del campamento por unas horas?

-Por supuesto señor Takemaru.

-Me adelantaré a la aldea.

-Esta bien señor.

_Nos detuvimos un momento para descansar_

-Señora, le tengo buenas noticias.

_Se acercó unos de los soldados a decirme que al anochecer por fin llegaríamos al palacio._

_Me dijo que fuera a caminar una rato, porque aunque estuviera cerca tardaríamos varias horas en llegar, fui al río, aunque no pude meterme completamente porque siempre están vigilándome varios soldados, aunque por el momento no están tan cerca ya que Takemaru esta en la aldea._

_El paisaje, me recordó al día más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida, el día que estuve con InuTaisho en el río, en algunos momentos la tristeza me traiciona y veo su cabello blanco._

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?

_Era una voz muy fuerte, inmediatamente voltee para ver quien era, me quede sorprendida, era muy parecido a InuTaisho, aunque su mirada era muy fría, y lucia notablemente mas joven que InuTaisho._

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Dónde esta mi padre? Lo busque en el campamento y ya no había nadie.

-No se donde esta.

_Puso una cara de desagrado, pero sabía que mis palabras eran sinceras, sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

-Por favor, Sesshomaru, si lo ve, dígale que estoy en el palacio que esta cerca de aquí en la montaña.

_No se detuvo, creo que ni siquiera me escucho, recordé lo que me habían dicho sobre él, odiaba a los humanos._

_Después me dio miedo que alguno de los soldados lo hubiera visto, pero parece que eso no sucedió, me sentí tranquila, ya entrada la tarde llegó Takemaru._

-Toma, te compre estas ropas.

-Gracias.

_Me cambie dentro del carruaje, las ropas eran sencillas, pero era mejor que lo que traía puesto, a mi no me molestaba en nada, pero parecía que a Takemaru, si._

_Pude ver a lo lejos el palacio, me sentí triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de ver a mis padres y a mi querida nana._

_Se abrieron las puertas del palacio, me esperaban mis padres y mi nana._

-¡Hija!

_Mi padre se acercó a darme un beso en la frente, fue un movimiento involuntario, quede a un lado de él, me dio miedo que supiera de mi embarazo._

_-_Vengan a cenar_, mi madre también me beso la frente, nos dijeron que fuéramos a cenar, para que pudiéramos descansar._

_Takemaru fue a hablar con mis padres antes de la cena, creo que les dijo que estoy embarazada._

-Hija ¿estas bien?

_-Sí padre._

_-_¿Donde estuviste? ¿Quién te apartó de nuestro lado?

-Padre… yo…

Las doncellas llegaron con la cena.

Y mi madre hizo el comentario que menos me esperaba en ese momento.

-La fiesta de compromiso no se llevara a cabo la próxima semana mi señor.

-¿De verdad madre?

-Izayoi, por favor guarda silencio.

-Perdón.

-Dadas las circunstancias, creo que la boda debe llevarse a cabo a próxima semana.

_¿Boda?_

-Creo que tiene razón señora.

_-Padre. Mi padre volteo a verme con una cara de tristeza y trató de ayudarme._

-Pero, es muy pronto ¿no lo creen?

-No, así será y ya esta decidido.

-Discúlpenme no me siento bien.

No podía dejar de llorar, no quiero casarme con él, al entrar a la habitación me encontré con mi nana.

-Nana, _no podía contener el llanto._

_-No llore niña._

-La próxima semana será mi boda con Takemaru.

-¿La próxima semana? Es demasiado pronto.

-Si.

-¿Y e señor InuTaisho?

-No lo sé, no creo que pueda encontrarme aquí.

-Amo, llevamos días buscando a la señora, no creo que podamos encontrarla, ya fuimos al palacio donde vivía antes, parece que esta abandonado.

-No pudo haber desaparecido así como así, tengo que encontrarla a ella o a alguien del palacio.

-Pero amo, recapacite por favor.

-Si quieres, puedes irte Myoga.

-Por supuesto que no amo, yo lo acompañaré.

_Izayoi… ¿en donde estas?_

¿La fiesta de compromiso?

_Hoy es un día tristemente hermoso, los pájaros cantan y todas las flores están esplendorosas._

_Mi madre no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que llegue, mas que para decirme que iba a ser mi boda con Takemaru, hoy es el maldito día que tanto le recé a los dioses que no llegara, pero no pudo evitarse de ninguna manera, me da pena salir, mi madre mando a hacerme un traje mas grande para que no se note mi embarazo, no se que va a pasar después de la boda._

_Mi nana dijo que cuando llegaran los invitados se les informaría que la boda sería hoy porque Takemaru tiene que ir a una batalla._

_No he dejado de llorar todo el día mi madre esta muy molesta y mi padre muy triste._

_Han comenzado a llegar los invitados._

_El banquete era enorme, muchas personas llegaron de diferentes partes, ahora comprendo porque Takemaru me trajo a este palacio en lugar de el otro, el sabia que se llevaría a cabo nuestro matrimonio lo más pronto posible._

-Izayoi, que gusto me da verte.

-Kotori.

-No sabia que se había adelantado tu boda, que gusto me da, es mejor antes de que Takemaru parta.

-Si.

-Ven Izayoi, vamos a caminar un momento.

-Si.

-¿Pero que te sucede? no te ves muy bien.

-Son los nervios, creo.

-Izayoi, quiero decirte algo.

-Si, dime.

-¿Te sucede algo muy malo verdad?

-No, para nada.

-Es extraño ver a tantos guardias en una fiesta.

-Son los soldados que siempre están con Takemaru.

-¿Es vedad que te secuestraron Izayoi?

-Kotori, discúlpame, tengo que atender a los demás invitados, con permiso.

_Sabia que esto era una idea estúpida de mi madre, todos lo sabia, todos sabían que yo me había ido con otro hombre._

-Ven Izayoi. Fui a vestirme, estaba lista para mi matrimonio, como me hubiera gustado que fuera con InuTaisho.

_La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, no podía dejar de llorar, todos se dieron cuenta y tampoco dejaba de pensar que InuTaisho llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así._

_Toda la noche y todo el día estuve sola, no soportaba las sonrisas y felicitaciones falsas._

_Ahora tenía aún más miedo de lo que seguía_

_Mi madre ya me lo había advertido, tenia que estar con Takemaru, yo no quería estar con el, yo solo amo a InuTaisho._

_Me fueron a preparar, mi nana lloraba junto conmigo, sabía mejor que nadie lo que sentía._

_Escuche cuando se abrió la puerta, me moría del miedo y de las nervios._

_Mi nana salio de la habitación y nos quedamos solos Takemaru y yo. Mi bebe no dejaba de moverse parecía saber lo mal que me sentía en ese momento._

_Takemaru se acerco a mi, y me abrazo._

_Me sentí incomoda por lo que trate de quitarme de entre sus brazos pero el me abrazo de nuevo._

-Izayoi, no tengas miedo, ahora eres mi mujer.

_Su mujer? No, yo soy mujer de InuTaisho._

_Me abrazo y comenzó a basarme, no quería, no quería estar con 'el, comencé a llorar de nuevo._

-Por favor Takemaru, no lo hagas.

-Es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, ahora eres mi mujer, no permitiré que nada malo te pase de nuevo, solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo era muy feliz en el lugar en donde estaba, no necesitaba que fueras por mi, yo no quiero ser tu esposa.

Las palabras que le había dicho Izayoi le habían dolido demasiado, el la quería, pero se había dado cuenta de que ella no lo quería a el.

-Ahora es muy tarde Izayoi.

_Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, trate de quitarme pero esta vez me lo impidió por completo._

-Apartir de este momento serás mi mujer.

Takemaru comenzó q quitarme la ropa, mientras yo solo lloraba y el me recostaba sobre el futon.

Continuara

Si, como se dieron cuenta el titulo del capitulo estaba a la mitad, pero si hubiera estado al principio no hubiera tenido mucho chiste.

UN BESO A TODOS!


	11. La Felicidad es Pasajera

Kaissa .- Gracias por tu review, ahora no me tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar (aunque admito que si me tarde) gracias por tu apoyo, espero leer otro reviwe tuyo ;)

Irma Lair- Mil gracias, n n me encanta recibir reviews tuyos, desde el fic pasado, eres un amor. Yo también odio a Takemaru T.T

Eliyasha- Amigochi! Que bueno que dejaste review, espero platicar prontito, de nuevo felicidades por tu cachorrito, o.O otro fan de InuYasha, no lo creo será un lobito como kouguis no creo que le agrade mucho n n

KaAn – Gracias, espero que te haya dejado una buena impresión el primer fic que lees de Izayoi e InuTaisho, e disfrutado muchisimo escribiendo esta historia.

Pili-Chan- Antes que nada gracias por lo del fanfic para mi pagina, te lo agradezco de corazón. Y a mi mente viene la misma cancion cada vez que pienso en Takemaru, no lo soporto, aunque tengo una amiga que dice que solo es un pobre hombre enamorado ¬¬ aun así no se lo perdono. Gracias por tu review n n

Ahora si la historia

Cap 11

_.:¿La felicidad… es pasajera:._

_No dejaba de besarme, me sentía desesperada, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no podía, en algo él tenía razón, yo era su mujer y no se me permitiría negarme a estar con él. No podía dejar de llorar, lo que me sentía aún peor era que tratara de reconfortarme._

-No llores Izayoi, te amo.

_Él continuaba desnudándome, sentía náuseas, me dolía mucho la cabeza, desde que me había apartado del lado de mi amado InuTaisho, no había pasado un solo día en que no llorara por no poder estar con él._

_No comprendía porque el no venía por mi, tal vez me había olvidado._

_Me sentía muy mal en ese momento, cada segundo parecía una eternidad, traté de concentrar cada uno de mis pensamientos en cualquier cosa, no podía creer que era lo que estaba sucediendo._

-Por favor Takemaru no sigas.

-No tengas miedo Izayoi, eres mi esposa y no tiene nada de malo, no sientas pena. Ya no llores.

-

_Un rayo de luz me despertó, me había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, me dolía la cabeza, había tenido una pesadilla._

_-No, no había sido una pesadilla, me di cuenta al ver la persona que estaba recostada a un lado mío, esos cabellos negros lo decían todo, me había casado con Takemaru, y ahora… ahora, era "su mujer"._

_Me levanté suavemente para que no se despertara, me dirigí a la habitación de mi nana aún estaba dormida ya estaba claro el cielo pero aun faltaba para que amaneciera._

-Nana… Nana…

-¿Qué sucede niña?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no vino por nosotros?

-No llore niña.

-Ahora ya nada será lo mismo.

Abrazó a Izayoi, tratando de consolarla, sabia que nada la haría sentir mejor, por lo que decidió guardar silencio y dejarla desahogar todas sus penas, daría lo que fuera por verla sonreír de nuevo, ella también extrañaba los días en los que Izayoi era solo una niña, donde las heridas se curaban con un beso, donde nadie salía realmente lastimado, deseaba verla jugar y sonreír de nuevo, pero eso ya no sucedería más.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya había amanecido.

-Niña, vamos a que se lave la cara, antes de que vengan a buscarla.

Limpiando sus ojos con las manos afirmó con la cabeza.

-Niña, ahora todo lo tiene que hacer por su hijo, trate de ser feliz por el sin importar todas las cosas malas.

-Gracias nana, te quiero.

-Yo también la quiero.

Le trajo un poco de agua en un balde para que pudiera lavarse la cara.

_Era la hora del desayuno, Takemaru me sonrió yo solo baje la mirada, aún me sentía triste por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior aunque sabía que era algo que tenia que suceder, por mucho que me doliera tenia que hacerme a la idea de que era su esposa._

_Creo que InuTaisho se ha olvidado de nosotros…_

_Todo el día me invadió esa idea, aunque esa tarde parecía que mis ojos ya no podían llorar más, solo sentía una enorme tristeza y soledad en mi corazón, a lo que recordaba las palabras de mi nana y tocaba mi vientre, si, ahora todo sería por él y para él._

_Habían pasado varias noches desde que Takemaru y yo nos habíamos casado, frecuentemente el dormía en mi habitación, trataba de prestarle la menor importancia posible, eso me hacia sentir un poco mejor, pensar en cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que me hiciera olvidar lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante._

_No había llorado desde el día en que me dijo mi nana que lo hiciera por mi hijo, hasta una noche que Takemaru llegó a mi habitación._

_Comenzó a tocarme y se quedo viendo fijamente mi vientre y lo tocó._

_Me quede sin palabras. _

-Algún día llevarás en el vientre un hijo nuestro…

_Fue lo peor que me pudo haber dicho, hubiera sido mejor que me golpeara de nuevo antes de decir eso, no me imaginaba, ni siquiera quería hacerlo._

-No me siento bien ¿podría retirarse?

-…Pero… Izayoi…

-¡Por favor!

_Me sentí desesperada, al parecer se había molestado porque le había gritado y muy enojado salió de la habitación. _

…

Le parecía que una infinidad de días habían pasado desde que salió a buscarla, la había ido al palacio donde vivía con sus padres, pero allí ya no había nadie, estaba completamente abandonado.

-Amo InuTaisho, regresemos al campamento.

-Ya te dije que puedes regresar si quieres, yo seguiré buscándola.

Myoga solo guardó silencio, él estimaba mucho a su amo, le dolía verlo en esa situación.

En realidad no podía más, su cuerpo era fuerte, pero el hecho de pensar que estaría muerta lo abatía por completo.

Pasaron un par de días más hasta que se dio por vencido, estaba seguro que no la encontraría nunca.

Llego a un río y recordó la vez que había estado con ella, el día que recordaba con tanto cariño, cuando Izayoi se había enterado que tendrían un hijo, no era el mismo río, pero aún así le recordaba a ella.

Había dejado de hablar con Myoga desde días atrás, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-No puede ser…

-¿Amo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude encontrarla? ¿Por qué me fui del campamento?

Sus palabras estaban llenas de desesperación, mientras golpeaba un árbol.

-Su situación es deplorable.

Reconocía esa voz, aunque lo había dicho con un tono de enfado, había notado la tristeza y preocupación por él.

-¿Hijo?

-¿Por qué insiste en buscar a esa humana?

-Porque la amo, es algo que creo que nunca comprenderás.

-Veo que esta molesto…

-No pude encontrarla.

-Está en el palacio al sur, subiendo la montaña.

Abrió su boca sin sentirlo, no sabía porque pero fue un movimiento involuntario, él siempre había calculado cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras, talvez la desesperación de su padre lo hizo doblegarse un poco, a pesar de todo, era lo único que tenía.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, se molestó consigo mismo, y solo escucho a lo lejos.

-Gracias Hijo.

….

-Tenemos que partir, nos iremos por un tiempo, dejaré a varios de mis mejores hombres vigilando el palacio, aunque no creo que la encuentre aquí.

-Si, señor Takemaru.

-Y si la encuentra, espero estar aquí para matarlo. Preparen los caballos.

-¡Si señor!

_Traté de ocultar mi felicidad lo mejor posible, podría estar tranquila aunque fuera por un par de días. Aunque no dejaba de dolerme, porque ¿por que no había venido por nosotros? Tal vez, una humana no era lo suficiente buena para él._

_Ya está apunto de comenzar el otoño, cada vez falta menos para que nazca mi bebé._

…

Habían pasado cinco días desde que InuTaisho había visto a Sesshomaru, había llegado a la montaña, la subía con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto, había muchos guardias desde que había llegado al pie de la montaña, pero ahora que sabía donde estaba nada le impediría llegar al lado de Izayoi.

Los días que había pasado buscándola se volvieron minutos comparados con la espera del anochecer, no se arriesgaría a que lo descubrieran si llegaba de día.

-Myoga, trata de llegar al campamento ¿recuerdas el camino?

-…Si.

-No estamos tan lejos. Nos tardamos en llegar porque no sabíamos donde estaba

-Es verdad.

-Quiero saber como esta todo y saber si puedo llevar a Izayoi.

-Si amo, regresaré lo más pronto posible.

Por fin llegó el anochecer, tenía algo de miedo y nervios, había vigilado la actividad del palacio desde un lugar estratégico, pero aún así no había visto a Izayoi.

_-Talvez ella no esta aquí._

_En eso una figura llamó su atención, no era Izayoi, pero le resultaba familiar._

_-Sakura… Izayoi Tiene que estar aquí._

Ya estaba entrada la noche, el palacio se había quedado en una calma total comparada con su actividad en el día.

Con mucho cuidado bajó del árbol y entró al palacio.

Busco a Izayoi cuidadosamente, tratando de sentir su aroma, ese aroma que le fascinaba, pero solo lo sentía ligeramente, no pudo encontrarla enseguida.

-¿Estará aquí? ¡Si, ella esta en esta habitación!

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta.

Todo estaba aparentemente en calma, pudo escuchar unos leves sollozos, vio aquel hermoso cabello negro, cubriendo su cuerpo con unas telas a azules, pero algo había cambiado en ella.

Camino despacio, aunque pudo escuchar los pasos en la madera del suelo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a InuTaisho.

InuTaisho no podía creer lo que veía, los ojos de su amada Izayoi estaban llenos de tristeza y desolación, no eran los ojos cálidos y llenos de felicidad que él había conocido.

-¿Por qué mi mente me hace este tipo de bromas? Ya no lo soporto más.

No era la primera vez que lo veía entrar por la puerta y sonreírle, aunque siempre se daba cuenta de que no era más que un sueño, esta vez algo era diferente, InuTaisho no sonreía, mas bien se veía lleno de tristeza.

-Izayoi…

Le dijo mientras lentamente se agachaba para abrazarla.

Con desesperación toco el rostro de InuTaisho y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas.

-No es otro sueño, estas aquí… no nos abandonaste.

-Nunca podría hacer tal cosa… -la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Izayoi, mientras le hablaba al oído. –No podía encontrarlos, como me has hecho falta, pensé que habías muerto.

-¿Has venido por nosotros?

-Si

-No podía soportar un día más aquí.

-¿Qué a sucedido?

La llenaba de vergüenza decírselo, aunque supo que el lo sabría de cualquier manera, recordó como él sabía que ella estaba embarazada y como los niños de la aldea jugaban a adivinar si su hijo sería niño o niña, su olfato era sorprendente, no podría engañarlo.

-InuTaisho… yo… yo… mis padres… Takemaru… -no podía decir una frase completa, estaba llena de nervios, solo podía recordar la mirada de ira de Takemaru cuando se había enterado de que había estado con InuTaisho.

-No tengas miedo.

-Ahora… soy esposa de Takemaru…

-¿Por qué? –su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, estaba lleno de ira y tristeza al ver lo que habían hecho con ella.

-Yo no quería InuTaisho, de verdad, yo no quería.

-Lo sé, ya no llores.

-Promete me que nunca nos dejarás solos de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo Izayoi. Has llorado demasiado, ven, duerme, trata de descansar un poco.

-Pero no te vayas.

-No me iré, me quedaré contigo esta noche. Y cuando regrese Myoga sabremos si podemos regresar al campamento.

-Yo no quiero regresar…

-¿Cómo?

-Se darán cuenta, de que estuve con Takemaru y pensarán que soy una mala mujer.

-Eso a mi no me importa.

-Me da vergüenza.

-No llores, trata de descansar mañana hablaremos con más calma.

-Esta bien.

InuTaisho la abrazó para que pudiera quedarse dormida.

-El bebé ha crecido mucho.

-¿Eh? Si, también se mueve mucho, tócalo, él también esta feliz de que hayas regresado.

InuTaisho puso su mano sobre el vientre de Izayoi

-Es verdad, se esta moviendo. –Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-También te extrañó.

-Era una eternidad cada día sin ti.

Ya estaba apunto de amanecer cuando InuTaisho despertó a Izayoi.

-Tengo que irme, no quiero causarte problemas.

-… -¿Regresarás?

-No me atrevería a dejarlos de nuevo, esperaré a que regrese Myoga y me diga como esta todo.

-…Pero…

-Nos veremos al anochecer.

-Si…

Izayoi vio como InuTaisho salía de la habitación todavía si creer que lo había visto de nuevo.

_Él no nos había abandonado. _Se quedó dormida llena de felicidad.

-Niña despierte.

-Nana, buenos días.

-¿Y esa cara?

-InuTaisho vino anoche…

-¿De verdad?

-Si nana, no lo soñé, fue de verdad.

-Hija, eso te traerá muchos problemas.

-Lo sé nana, pero, estoy feliz, no se había olvidado de nosotros.

Su nana la abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Entonces se va a ir de nuevo…

-Aún no, aún no quiero regresar…

-No vamos a ponernos tristes, ya a durado con esa cara de tristeza mucho tiempo, ahora tiene que sonreír de nuevo, ande vamos a que desayune.

-Si nana.

_Ese día a pesar de que estaba algo nublado y hacia mucho viento me pareció un día hermoso, me maquille, y comí como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, mi nana siempre insistía pero en realidad no tenía hambre pero hoy me sentía feliz._

_Por algunos instantes me olvidaba de todo lo malo que había sucedido._

-Hija, que bien te ves hoy.

-Padre…

-¿Cómo se ha sentido hija?

-Bien… gracias.

-Perdóname hija.

-Pero…

-Perdóname por el daño que he causado en tu vida, debí impedir esa boda y dejar que fueras feliz, se que estas enamorada de otro hombre.

-Ya no se preocupe padre. Se que quería que yo fuera feliz.

_Nunca había escuchado a mi padre hablarme así, de verdad se sentía mal por mí, pero su carácter era más débil que el de mi madre._

_Me sentía algo cansada y me fui a recostar a mi habitación, esa tarde pensé en muchas cosas, aún no estaba segura de irme con InuTaisho, si quería hacerlo, pero no quería que pensaran que soy una mala mujer._

_Me quede dormida y tuve ese extraño sueño de nuevo. Esa niña que llora, me da mucha tristeza._

-Dime porque lloras.

_La niña comenzó a moverse para verme._

-Izayoi.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-No. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo dormida?

-Creo que sí.

-Myoga aún no regresa, tendremos que esperar más tiempo.

-Pero… y si regresa Takemaru…

-Sería mejor, me las pagaría de una vez.

-No quiero que te suceda algo malo.

-No te preocupes.

InuTaisho le dio un beso a Izayoi.

-Te amo…

Comenzaron a profundizar el beso, deseaban estar juntos de nuevo como hace algún tiempo.

_Esa noche fue hermosa, como si algo dentro de nosotros supiera que sería la última donde podríamos estar así._

Continuará

Gracias a todos, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic el final la próxima semana -


	12. Promesas Rotas

Historia sin fines de lucro, InuYasha y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Todos los comentarios al final del capitulo n n

Capitulo 12

**.:Promesas Rotas:.**

_Habíamos pasado una hermosa noche juntos mi corazón estaba lleno de tristeza al igual que sus ojos._

-Te amo InuTaisho

-Y yo a ti Izayoi.

-No nos separaremos de nuevo.

-No

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla después de decirme esas palabras y me quede profundamente dormida._

_El llanto de un niño resonaba en mi cabeza, podía reconocerla, la había visto antes, lloraba inconsolablemente, esta vez pude acercarme a la niña._

-¿Por qué lloras? Le pregunté mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella

_-"…" _

_Me agache para abrazarla, me rompía el corazón verla llorar de esa manera. Por fin pude abrazarla llevaba ropas rojas y su cabello era blanco._

-Dime porque lloras no tengas miedo…

_Volteo a verme, sus ojos eran hermosos, de color oro. Y con una tierna pero entre cortada por el llanto vocecita me dijo._

**-Porque nos dejo solos…**

_Esas palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza en el momento en el que abrí los ojos, un estruendoso grito me había despertado._

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunté a InuTaisho

-Nos descubrieron…

-¡Vete!

-No no me voy a ir.

Podía escuchar los pasos de los guardias acercándose a la habitación.

-Vete

-No te dejare sola de nuevo

-Yo te esperaré aquí.

-Prométemelo Izayoi.

-¡Te lo prometo, vete!

InuTaisho le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

-¡salió por la puerta de atrás! ¡Atrápenlo! ¡Se fue por el bosque!

-¿Señora se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué sucedió?

Mis padres se habían despertado con los gritos y el alboroto.

-Asuka dijo que había algo en la habitación de la señora Izayoi.

-¿Qué fue lo que vio?

-Dice que entró al cuarto de la señora a dejarle agua limpia cuando vio que algo brillaba dentro de la habitación, al parecer eran los ojos de algún youkai.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible. Dijo el padre de Izayoi.

_Mi padre aún no terminaba de hablar con los sirvientes del palacio cuando mi madre entró furiosa a mi habitación._

_Cuando vi entrar a mi madre traté de hacerme la dormida._

-Se que estas despierta así que por tu bien abre los ojos

-Madre…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Quién estaba en la habitación contigo?

-Yo

-¡Saori! Porque le hablas así a nuestra hija.

-Porque ya fue suficiente de esto. ¡Dime quien era!

_Mi padre me abrazó._

-Mas vale que me digas la verdad.

-Él es el padre de mi hijo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Él padre de mi hijo estaba aquí conmigo.

-Hija…

-Es verdad padre. _Ya no pude contener más mis lágrimas y comencé a llorar. –_cuando me fui del palacio no me habían secuestrado, me fui con InuTaisho porque estoy enamorada de él y no quería casarme con Takemaru.

-¿InuTaisho?

-Si, él es un youkai.

-¿Hijo de un youkai? ¿Esta loca?

-No madre, estoy enamorada.

-Deberías estar agradecida de que el señor Takemaru se casó contigo después de todo lo que has hecho.

-Me voy a ir de aquí.

-Por supuesto que no. Te quedaras aquí a esperar a tu esposo.

-No

-No, Saori, ella no se quedará aquí no podemos continuar haciéndole esto a nuestra hija.

-No me importa lo que pienses, ella se quedará aquí.

-Vamos a hablar afuera.

-Ya esta decidido.

_Ambos salieron de mi habitación después de eso había dos guardias en la puerta de mi habitación uno dentro y el otro fuera, en total eran cuatro. Me sentía cohibida, ¿Por qué me había pasado esto? Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir del palacio._

_Me gustaría poder verlo esta noche_

_-_

- ¡Maldición! ¿Ahora que haré?

-¡Amo!

-¿Myoga! Dime... ¿Cómo esta todo en el campamento?

-Es terrible amo, todos han comenzado a planear un ataque contra Ryukotsusei.

-¿Cómo?

-Pensaron que usted había abandonado el campamento y decidieron ir a vengar la muerte de todos ellos mismos.

-No puede ser, too ha salido mal.

-¿Por qué amo? ¿Qué sucedió con la señora?

-Nos descubrieron… la noche pasada descubrieron que habíamos estado viéndonos. El castillo desde anoche esta lleno de guardias. Ahora esto del campamento, no puedo dejar que vayan a pelear solos, es mi responsabilidad, nadie más tiene que ir.

-Pero amo…

-Hazme un favor Myoga… Para ti será muy fácil entrar al palacio.

-Amo…

-Ve y dile a Izayoi que no se preocupe que regresaré por ella antes de que nuestro hijo nazca.

-Eso pondrá muy triste a la señora…

-Me duele tanto dejarla sola, aunque sea por un tiempo, justo ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo, por lo menos sé que esta bien y ella sabe que no la he abandonado.

--_Me dio mucha tristeza ver los ojos de mi querido amo al dejar sola a la mujer que amaba. _-Tengo confianza de que usted regresará con bien amo y podrán tener una hermosa familia juntos.

-Yo también espero eso Myoga, ahora, por favor… ve con ella.

-Nos veremos pronto ¿verdad amo?

-Si Myoga… Dile que la amo… por favor…

-Téngalo por seguro… _Me alejé y vi a mi amo lleno de tristeza, deseaba poder hacer que él fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba y su hijo, se lo merecía…_

_Entré al palacio, en verdad era un ambiente pesado, había infinidad de guardias, hombres y mujeres corrían de un lado a otro. –No tengo ni la menor idea de en cual de todas las habitaciones se encuentre la señora. Comencé a buscar por todo el palacio con mucho cuidado hasta que por fin pude encontrarla, había dos guardias fuera y dos dentro._

_La señora Izayoi se encontraba llorando en el suelo, no pude hablarle, se sorprendería de verme y los guardias se enterarían de que yo estaba allí para darle algún mensaje de mi amor._

_Esperé por horas que los guardias salieran, pero cada minuto parecía una eternidad._

_Se abrió la puerta de la habitación lo que me dio una esperanza de poder hablar con ella._

-Aquí esta su cena.

Izayoi ni siquiera se movió, como si nadie hubiera entrado.

_Después de unos minutos entró otra mujer a la habitación._

_-_Ande niña coma, le hará daño a su hijo.

Izayoi continuó sin moverse.

-Diles entonces que se vayan de aquí.

-No puedo hacer eso niña.

-No comeré nada hasta que quiten los guardias de mi habitación.

-Iré a hablar con su padre.

_Espero que esa mujer logre hacer que quiten a esos guardias, pasó poco tiempo cuando entraron la misma mujer y un hombre algo mayor._

-Hija, come un poco.

-"…"

-Esta bien…

-Salgan de la habitación, solo se quedarán los guardias que están fuera.

-¡Si señor!

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

-Gracias padre…

-Ahora come un poco o te enfermarás.

-Si padre.

-En un momento más regreso.

-Come niña, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Qué voy a hacer nana?

-¡Señora! ¡Señora!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Myoga?... ¡Myoga!

-El amo me envió a que le diera un mensaje.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Tuvo que ir a una batalla…

-¿Qué dices?

-No se si le dijo que varias personas del campamento habían muerto…

-Si… me lo dijo.

-Fue a luchar contra el youkai que envenenó el agua del río.

-Pero…

-Me pidió que le dijera que regresará por usted antes de que su hijo nazca.

Izayoi rompió en llanto, se había ido de nuevo.

-Fui una tonta, me hubiera ido con él desde el primer día.

-Por favor no llore de esa manera.

-No puedo evitarlo, me da miedo no volverlo a ver.

-Eso no sucederá, el amo InuTaisho regresará por usted y su bebé.

-Tengo que irme, hasta luego señora Izayoi.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-el amo, también me pidió que le dijera que la amaba…

-Si lo ve Myoga, dígale que lo estaré esperando y que yo también lo amo.

_De pronto el palacio quedo en un extraño silencio después que el día había sido un ir y venir, de guardias. Me asomé para ver que era lo que pasaba, y pude ver a lo lejos como se abrían las puertas del palacio._

-No, no puede ser cierto. Takemaru ha regresado.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego Takemaru, no aguanto los nervios, estoy segura de que me golpeará de nuevo._

_No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Ya es muy noche._

_Estaba por amanecer cuando se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me desperté asustada, me había quedado dormida esperando a que viniera…_

-Takemaru… Prométeme que nunca le harás daño a mi hijo.

-Izayoi… ¿Por qué?... te lo prometo…

-Gracias… Takemaru…Yo…

-Ya no importa…

-¿Cómo?

-Van a dejar el palacio.

-¿Por qué?

-Viene un ejército a tratar de saquearlo, es más importante que todos se refugien en un lugar seguro.

-No quiero irme de aquí…

-¿Vendrá por ti aquí?

-"…"

-Me lo han dicho todo… pero te lo repito, no importa, no impediré que estés con él.

-¿Esta diciéndome la verdad?

-Hablé con tu nana, ella se quedará para decirle en donde estamos.

-No le creo.

-La llamaré para que te lo diga ella misma. ¿Le parece bien?

_Sólo afirmé con la cabeza._

Sakura entró al cuarto muy feliz.

-Nana ¿es verdad lo que dijo Takemaru?

-Si, niña.

-Te dejaré ir con él, me he resignado, sé que no me amas y no lo harás nunca.

-Gracias…

-Mañana partiremos al medio día.

-Esta bien.

_Ambos salieron de la habitación, aún no estoy segura, pero no tengo porque desconfiar de él, se veía muy sincero, Takemaru no es un mal hombre, espero que pueda encontrar a una mujer que lo haga feliz._

_A medio día salimos varias personas del palacio, entre ellos también iban mis padres, Takemaru dio órdenes a cada uno de los encargados de los carruajes, yo iba en uno sola y mis padres iban en otro._

_Me despedí de mi nana y mi padre, mi madre se negaba a hablarme._

_-_

Takemaru se montó en su caballo era el único que faltaba por salir del palacio y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la nana de Izayoi.

-¿Señor Takemaru?

-Ya nos vamos, no se preocupe en un par de días enviaré por usted.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto…

-¿…?

-Escúchame muy bien… si le dices algo a ese maldito mononoke, no dudaré en cortarte la cabeza.

-¿Señor Takemaru?

En ese momento le dio un golpe al caballo para que comenzara a galopar.

-… _no puede ser posible, todo era una mentira de ese maldito hombre, ¿Qué pensará hacer con la niña Izayoi?_

-………

_No tengo idea de cuentos días han pasado, ha comenzado a hacer mucho frío, no sé a donde vamos, pero el palacio parece estar muy lejos._

_Nos detuvimos un momento y no dude en preguntarle a alguno de los hombres a donde íbamos._

_-_Disculpe…

-¿Si?

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

-No, vamos al palacio que está cerca del mar.

-¿Cerca del mar?

-Si. Llegaremos en un par de días más.

-Gracias.

_Cada día el frío es más insoportable…_

…

InuTaisho llegó al campamento, llevo a 6 de sus hombres más fuertes por si Ryukotsusei les tenía alguna trama.

_-Como me gustaría que Sesshomaru me ayudara en esa batalla._

Tardaron 25 días en encontrar el lugar en el que se encontraba Ryukotsusei.

Cientos de youkais habían aparecido impidiéndoles descansar por ese tiempo, habían luchado casi día y noche para poder llegar.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien?

-¡Si comandante!

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo, no perdamos más tiempo.

-¡Si!

El invierno había entrado completamente, ese día estaba nublado, y hacia mucho frío, Izayoi se encontraba en su habitación desde hace días no se había sentido muy bien.

Esa noche había dejado de hacer tanto frío y el color del cielo hacia notar que nevaría al día siguiente.

-¿Comandante se encuentra bien?

InuTaisho se encontraba recargado contra un árbol, los días de batalla lo habían afectado, ahora se encontraba cansado, si hubiera sido humano hubiese muerto días atrás.

-Por supuesto, no podemos detenernos.

-¡InuTaisho!

Un enorme dragona había aparecido, había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Ryukotsusei un par de veces, sabía que era él y lo poderoso que era, InuTaisho lo sabía no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear contra el enorme dragón.

-¿A que se debe el honor de su visita comandante InuTaisho?

-Imbécil, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí.

-Juré vengarme porque no quisieron unirse a mi ejército, pensabas que eras mejor comandante que yo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Por qué no mejor me retaste a mi solo?

-No hubiese sido divertido si no tuvieras ese gesto de enojo y tristeza, también creo que esta algo cansado comandante…

-Deja de hablar y pelea.

InuTaisho dio un gran salto para poder atacar a Ryukotsusei desenfundando a Tetsusaiga.

-No será tan fácil acabar conmigo InuTaisho.

-¡KAZE NO KIZU!

Enormes rayos amarillos salieron de la poderosa espada dirigidas hacia Ryukotsusei quien a pesar de su tamaño era muy rápido.

-Fallé.

-No podrás hacerlo de ninguna manera.

Myoga había llegado a tiempo, se había quedado un par de días más en el palacio y supo donde estaba Izayoi, la habían llevado a un palacio cerca del mar para llevarla al lugar que estaba cruzando el mar, Myoga nunca había estado en ese lugar pero le parecía lejano y distante, por lo que sabía era un lugar muy grande, donde les sería imposible encontrarla, al llegar vio a su amo peleando contra el enorme dragón, por lo que decidió aguardar en un lugar seguro hasta que la pelea terminara.

InuTaisho peleaba desesperadamente pero el cansancio no le permitía pelear como era su costumbre. Por lo que decidió pelear con su verdadera forma.

En eso solo pudo sentir algo frío en su costado derecho, después solo sintió algo tibio, en ese momento comenzó a nevar, no podía darse por vencido con u verdadera forma trataba inútilmente de acabar con Ryukotsusei pero le era imposible, no podría asesinarlo como él deseaba

¿Está cansado comandante?

Solo se escucho un estruendoso aullido, Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca y pudo reconocerlo, no había ninguna duda era su padre.

InuTaisho hizo un ultimo intento Ryukotsusei había herido su cuerpo y ya no podía seguir con la batalla, desesperadamente se lanzó contra el enorme dragón enterrando una de sus garras directamente en su corazón.

Ryukotsusei había quedado inmóvil, sus poderes disminuían a cada instante hasta que desaparecieron casi por completo quedando en posición de ataque.

InuTaisho necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos.

Había llegado a la bahía, en su forma humana caminaba sin ningún sentido.

-¡Amo! ¡amo!

-¡¿Myoga?

-Amo, no puede morir, no en este momento, ella lo está esperando, su hijo puede nacer en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde esta Izayoi?

-No está muy lejos de aquí amo, pero…

Unos pasos se escucharon y una firme voz se dirigió hacia InuTaisho.

Un hilo de sangre corría por su brazo dejando marcas de sangre en la nieve.

-¿Va a ir padre?

-¿Vas a detenerme, Sesshomaru?

-No voy a detenerte, entonces antes de que se vaya entrégueme los colmillos, Sou´urunga y Tetsusaiga a mi Sesshomaru.

-Si no te la doy, ¿serías capas de asesinar a tu propio padre? ¿Tanto deseas tener poder? ¿Por qué persigues ese poder?

-Debo recorrer el camino de la conquista. El poder es necesario para recorrer ese camino.

-¿Conquistar? Sesshomaru… ¿existe algo que quieres proteger?

-¿Algo que proteger? No necesito esa clase de tonterías.

El dolor era insoportable y las palabras de su hijo le habían dolido de la misma manera, negándose a entregarle las espadas, InuTaisho regresó a su forma real, necesitaba ir a buscar a Izayoi.

….

En el palacio desde la mañana todos habían estado muy preocupados, dos días atrás había llegado la nana de Izayoi para ayudarle al momento de dar a luz, esa misma noche nacería su hijo.

Aunque InuTaisho había roto su promesa de estar con ella antes de que su hijo naciera.

_Takemaru me dijo que no importaba si me iba con InuTaisho… pero… hay guardias por todo el palacio, de arriba abajo, han puesto arqueros en la entrada principal, tengo miedo._

-Nana, no me siento bien.

-No te preocupes niña es normal.

Se escucho una conversación después de que se abrieron las puertas del palacio.

_Podía escuchar los pasos sobre el suelo de madera, podía escuchar cada paso o voz dentro del palacio._

Takemaru caminaba por uno de los corredores cuando se encontró con Sakura, la nana de Izayoi.

-Espere Señor Takemaru, no puede par la señora Izayoi esta dando a luz.

-La princesa lleva al hijo de un mononoke dentro de ella, no tengo tiempo.

-No puede entrar a ese lugar.

Los ojos de Takemaru habían cambiado completamente, estaban llenos de ira y rabia, se acercó a Sakura con una lanza en la mano derecha.

-_Él viene en camino, tu le dijiste donde estaba Izayoi…_ fue un susurro casi inaudible en ese momento cortó la cabeza de la mujer sin piedad alguna y continuó con su camino.

Cada vez los dolores de Izayoi eran más agudos y continuos, esperaba a que su nana regresara, desde el futon donde estaba recostada podía ver la luna, que le recordaba mejores momentos al lado de InuTaisho.

_-Cariño…_

…

InuTaisho en su forma youkai corría por el bosque tratando de llegar a tiempo, Myoga le había contado lo que sucedería con ella esa noche.

Sesshomaru molesto al ver como su padre se iba sin darle alguna respuesta se marchó enojado, ya tendría la oportunidad de que su padre le entregara sus poderosas espadas.

-¡Amo! ¡No lo haga ¡es demasiado pronto! Sus heridas no se han curado.

-No puedo dejar que muera de esa forma.

-Pero…

-No viviré mucho tiempo más.

-¡Pero amo!

…

Takemaru se disponía a entrar a la habitación de Izayoi, dirigió su vista al cielo.

-Eclipse de luna… el mejor momento para matar Mononokes.

Entró a la habitación de Izayoi.

_Solo vi una sombra que se sentó junto a mi sobre el suelo._

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Setsuna no Takemaru.

-Takemaru… Gracias a los dioses, por favor llévatelos a todos antes de que él llegue, no les perdonará de nadie que esté aquí.

-Izayoi, siempre he sentido mucho cariño por usted, sin importarme que su corazón haya sido robado por un mononoke.

_Pude ver la sombra mas no pude moverme, solo sentí algo frío entrar por mi costado, no sentí dolor en ese momento después sentí como un líquido tibio llenaba las cobijas._

_La habitación quedo en total oscuridad. Comencé a sentí un gran dolor._

-Mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán.

_Escuche un ruido pero de pronto dejaba de sentir dolor, todo parecía estar mejor._

_Takemaru pudo escuchar el llanto del bebé que estaba en la habitación, pensó en regresar y acabar con todo pero escucho una explosión en el palacio._

-¡KAZE NO KIZU!

Algunos de los guardias huyeron, los arqueros no dejaban de lanzar flechas hacia InuTaisho, que se incrustaban en sus brazos, pecho y armadura, nada lo haría regresar, tenía que ayudar a Izayoi.

Por fin InuTaisho pudo entrar al palacio

-¡Izayoi! ¡Izayoi!

Pudo ver a Takemaru salir de la puerta principal.

-Llegas algo tarde mononoke.

-¿Qué?

-Izayoi ha sido enviada a un lugar a donde ni siquiera tu podrás encontrarla. Me encargue de enviarla con mis propias manos.

-¡Maldito!

InuTaisho corrió hacia donde se encontraba Takemaru, lleno de ira corrió sin detenerse cortando el brazo izquierdo de Takemaru.

Sin preocuparse por el daño causado a su oponente InuTaisho entró al palacio buscando a Izayoi.

Takemaru aún se encontraba fuera, y decidió dar una última orden a los guardias.

-¡Quemen todo, el palacio y al mononoke!

Comenzaron a lanzar flechas con fuego al palacio, el cual comenzó a arder rápidamente.

InuTaisho por fin pudo encontrarla en una de las habitaciones, escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.

El futon estaba cubierto por un manto el cual quitó inmediatamente.

Vio a su amada Izayoi cubierta de sangre sin vida sobre el futon y a su pequeño hijo llorando inconsolablemente.

InuTaisho sacó su espada Tenseiga, la única de sus tres espadas que su hijo Sesshomaru no deseaba.

Al tomar la espada pudo ver los mensajeros del otro mundo listos para llevarse el alma de Izayoi.

_-Izayoi…_

_-Te lo ruego Tenseiga…_

De un golpe acabó con ellos, había llegado a tiempo para salvar su alma.

_Tengo una extraña sensación, me duele el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, ¿Quién llora?_

_Abrí los ojos y vi a InuTaisho parado frente de mi, rápidamente me cubrió con una tela roja, cargue a mi bebé se acerco a nosotros y vio a nuestro hijo y sonrió, al ver cuando Takemaru entró a la habitación se levantó rápidamente y saco una de sus espadas._

Esto se terminó, te llevaré conmigo al infierno mononoke…

Debes vivir, huye Izayoi.

Pero… ¿ y tu?

_-InuYasha…_

¿Cómo?

El nombre del bebé es InuYasha.

_-InuYasha…_

¡Ahora huye!

Si…

Utilizaré lo último de mis fuerzas para acabar contigo Takemaru…

_Corrí fuera del palacio, tenía la respiración entre cortada, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío en mis pies, estaba nevado, volteé a ver el palacio, vi como se derrumbaba y en mi mente solo podía escuchar la voz de InuTaisho diciéndome que debía vivir por nuestro hijo, InuYasha…_

_Al día siguiente el palacio estaba en ruinas, todo se había convertido en cenizas, vi desde lejos cuando acaban los cuerpos, me pregunto donde estaría mi nana, no he parado de llorar desde el instante que vi cuando sacaban el cuerpo de InuTaisho sabía que era él por su armadura, aunque no me acerqué porque no quería que supieran que continuaba con vida._

_Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, ahora sentía el frío, me sentía muy cansada y débil._

_Ese día no podía dejar de ver a mi amado hijo, aunque al principio me pareció algo extraño que tenía orejas como las de un perro, su cabello era del mismo color que el de InuTaisho. _

_Llegamos a una aldea en donde pedimos refugió, al principio nos aceptaron amablemente hasta que vieron a mi hijo nos echaron de la aldea peor que animales, comenzaron a decir muchas cosas entre ellas que nunca aceptarían a un hanyou en su aldea._

_Lloré ese día tenía hambre pero decidí seguir caminando, pasamos por varias aldeas donde teníamos el mismo trato, no era justo, mi hijo no tenía la culpa de nada._

_Una noche cansada y hambrienta me tiré a llorar en el bosque a las afueras de una aldea, donde seguramente seríamos rechazados de la misma manera que las anteriores, mi hijo lloraba de hambre, no tenía leche porque hacia un par de días que no había comido._

_Mi llanto era muy fuerte, no podía resistir escuchar a mi hijo llorar de esa manera._

_-¿Por qué InuTaisho? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… nos hubieras dejado morir en el palacio junto contigo._

-Niña ¿pero porque dice esas cosas?…

_Una anciana se acercó a nosotros, mi primera reacción fue abrazar muy fuerte a mi hijo, no resistiría otro rechazo hacia él, cualquier cosa que me dijeran a mi no me importaba, pero me dolían las ofensas hacia él._

-No creo que quiera saberlo.

-Debes de estar muy triste para desear morir con tu pequeño hijo.

-Usted no sabe, lo que hemos pasado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-"…"

-Ven a cenar a mi casa.

-"…"

-¿No le importa?

-¿importarme?

-Mi hijo es un hanyou y en ninguna aldea nos dan posada.

-¿Hanyou? Por supuesto que no me importa.

-Discúlpeme pero no le creo.

-Déjeme ver a tu hijo.

Al principio me negué pero al ver su insistencia le permití ver a mi hijo, esperaba sus burlas o su mirada de espanto, pero fue una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Pero que clase de broma tratas de jugarme niña?

-No se preocupe regrese a su cabaña…

-Tu hijo no es un hanyou, yo lo veo como cualquier otro bebé de su edad.

-¿Qué?

Moví la manta que cubría a mi hijo, pero… mi hijo lucia diferente su cabello era negro…

-Mi hijo no es así… ¿Por qué? No entiendo…

-Anda vamos a cenar.

-¡Pero mi hijo! Él no era sí.

_Comencé a llorar de desesperación, no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido a mi hijo, era él no había duda, pero su cabello no era como el de InuTaisho, era como… el mío…_

-No llores así niña, dices que tu hijo es un hanyou.

-Si.

-ven tal vez alguien te pueda ayudar.

_Fuimos con un hombre muy anciano quien veía extrañado a mi hijo. Yo esperaba una respuesta._

_Fue fuera de la cabaña._

-Es peligroso que salga la noche esta muy oscura, no hay luna.

Le dijo una mujer joven que estaba dentro de la cabaña con el anciano, parecía su nieta.

-No hay luna… Me dijiste que tu hijo es de un youkai que tenía una forma de animal y una humana ¿no es cierto?

-Si.

-Ya sé que es lo que sucedió niña, no te preocupes, tu hijo al salir el sol volverá a su forma habitual.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Hasta el último día de su vida habrá una noche donde su sangre de youkai desaparezca casi totalmente dejándolo como un humano. Y esa noche es donde no hay luna.

-¿Las noches donde no hay luna?

-Si como esta. Tal vez su hijo nació durante el eclipse que hubo hace unos días, eso pudo haberle afectado.

_Ahora sabía que cada vez que no hubiese luna mi hijo parecería un humano._

_Decidí quedarme en esta aldea por todo el tiempo que me sea posible, todos son muy amables con nosotros, me siento tranquila en este lugar._

_Vivo en la misma cabaña con la anciana mujer que me encontró hace ya algún tiempo en el bosque, le ayudo en todo lo que puedo, aunque al principio no sabía hacer muchas cosas._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya va a ser otoño de nuevo, aunque me preocupa que mi hijo aún luzca casi como un bebé, lo que me recuerda que InuTaisho lucia muy joven a pesar de la edad que tenía. Talvez como mi hijo es un hanyou el tiempo también pasa muy lento para él, eso me preocupa bastante._

_De nuevo es invierno, este lugar definitivamente se ha convertido en mi hogar._

-Izayoi.

-¿Si?

-Han llegado unos forasteros a la aldea e iré a ayudar a la señora Himura con los invitados.

-Esta bien.

_Salió de la cabaña y la vi alejarse. InuYasha ya se había dormido y me recosté a un lado suyo. Me gustaba mucho ver a mi hijo, se parecía mucho a mi amado InuTaisho, no me gustaba quedarme sola y menos cuando me quedaba pensando en InuTaisho, siempre terminaba llorando como en este momento, no podía negar cuanto lo extrañaba y necesitaba a mi lado, me era muy difícil estar sin él, me hubiera gustado tanto que viera crecer a InuYasha junto conmigo._

_La mañana siguiente fui a ayudar al palacio con los invitados._

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?

-Izayoi por favor ve a llevar estas ropas al cuarto de la señora.

-Claro.

_Entre a la habitación principal, había estado trabajando en ese palacio, todos eran muy amables conmigo._

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Solo vine a dejar esto, con permiso.

-Claro, ponlo aquí… -¿Izayoi?

Me extraño que me hablara por mi nombre. Así que vi quien era sorprendida.

-¿Kotori?

-¿Izayoi? ¿De verdad eres tu, pensamos que habías muerto.

-Escapé del palacio durante el incendio.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar, estaba muy lejos del palacio donde vivías con tus padres.

-¿Sabes como están mis padres?

-Hace poco mi madre fue a visitarlos, regresaron al palacio donde vivías con ellos, tu padre estaba muy afectado porque pensó que habías muerto.

-No sé como regresar al palacio, y me aceptaron en esta aldea, así que decidí quedarme aquí.

-Pero esta aldea esta muy lejos de donde se encontraba ese palacio.

-No pude estar en ninguna de las que estaban antes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me tengo que ir, trabajo en este palacio, tengo que seguirles ayudando.

-¿Trabajas aquí, pero Izayoi.

-Seguimos conversando después ¿si?

-Esta bien.

_Me sentí confundida, después de tanto tiempo (la verdad me parecía una eternidad) ver a una persona de un pasado que había tratado inútilmente de olvidar, sentí tristeza de recordar a mi padre, lo extrañaba mucho, también había perdonado a mi madre, también tenía deseos de verla._

_En la noche Kotori llegó a buscarme a la cabaña donde vivía._

-Izayoi, estuve pensándolo y creo que debes regresar con nosotros, te llevaremos al palacio de nuevo con tus padres.

-No estoy segura si será lo correcto.

-¿Por qué no?

_Sabía que no aceptarían a InuYasha, no podría resistir algo así._

-Tal vez para ellos sería una sorpresa muy grande ver que aún continuo con vida.

-No comprendo Izayoi, si yo estuviera en tu situación estuviera feliz de ver de nuevo a mis padres.

El llanto del pequeño InuYasha se escucho en la cabaña.

-Permíteme un momento Kotori.

-Si…

-Mira, él es mi hijo. _No podía negarlo, aunque supiera que iba a ser rechazado deseaba que todos pudieran conocerlo._

-Déjame verlo… pero Izayoi, tu hijo, no es humano.

-No, no lo es.

-Pero… ahora comprendo porque llorabas el día de tu matrimonio con Takemaru, tu amabas al padre de tu hijo.

-Si, él murió la noche en que se incendió el palacio.

-Lo siento mucho Izayoi. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?

-Creo que tienes razón, debo regresar con mis padres.

_Pasaron tres días, les agradecí a todas las personas de la aldea por permitirme estar allí por todo ese tiempo._

_Esa noche partimos hacia el palacio de mis padres, escondí a InuYasha del esposo de Kotori, talvez a él le molestaría, así que mejor guardé silencio todo el camino._

_Esta vez no me pareció tan largo el camino como cuando estaba embarazada y lo recorrimos, estaba ansiosa pero a la vez, tenía miedo de llegar al palacio._

_Cuando llegamos mis padres tardaron en recibirnos, cuando salió mi padre de la habitación principal sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarme._

_-_Hija, pensé que habías muerto, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

-Y yo a usted padre… -¿Madre?

-Izayoi…

_Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas y me abrazó._

_Han pasado 8 inviernos desde que llegue con mis padres, las cosas en el palacio han cambiado mucho, han llegado familiares de otros lugares, mi madre murió dos años después de que llegamos, hubo una epidemia en toda la zona, mi madre estaba muy débil y por eso murió, mi padre estuvo muy mal después de la muerte de mi madre y ahora se la pasa solo leyendo, el palacio esta a cargo del hijo de una hermana de mi padre, el tiene 6 hijos, 4 mujeres y 2 hombres, InuYasha y yo pasamos solos la mayor parte del tiempo, no somos bien recibidos en ningún lado a menos de que mi padre esté con nosotros. _

-¡Madre! Mire.

-InuYasha no te alejes mucho.

-Esta flor esta muy bonita, es para usted.

-Gracias hijo.

_Los niños que viven en el palacio se niegan a jugar con InuYasha, al igual las mujeres mayores no me hablan, piensan que no debería de estar en el palacio porque tengo un hijo de un youkai._

_Me lleno de ira cada vez que alguien ve mal a mi hijo, cuando veo su carita llena de tristeza hay momentos en los que no puedo evitar las lágrimas, aunque no me gusta llorar frente a él._

-Madre… ¿Qué es un hanyou?

-"…"

-¿Madre? _Solo pude ver como los ojos de mi madre se llenaban de lágrimas, me sentí triste, ella siempre lloraba por mi culpa._

_Con frecuencia mi madre me cuenta historias sobre mi padre, pero él es el que tiene la culpa de que mi mamá llore así**, él nos dejo solos**._

_Algunas veces escucho a mi madre llorar toda la noche, ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre esta a mi lado, aunque últimamente ella ya casi no juega conmigo y se queda en la habitación todo el día._

_-_Madre, vamos a jugar al río.

-Mañana iremos InuYasha.

-Pero hoy es un día muy bonito.

-Esta bien… Pero esperame un momento.

-¡Si!

-InuYasha…

-¿Mande?

-¿Otra vez estuviste tomando mis cosas verdad?

-"…"

-No me hagas esa cara.

-Aquí tienes madre. De entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña conchita de color beige.

-Gracias.

-Es que me gusta.

-Pero no lo puedes usar.

-No lo quiero usar, solo me gusta verlo, por eso lo tomo.

-Ven InuYasha vamos a jugar.

_Esa mañana estuvimos en el río, regresamos al palacio e InuYasha se fue a jugar a uno de los jardines._

_Había vista en el palacio desde hace muchos días era un amigo de la familia de hace muchos años, aunque como no me había sentido muy bien no lo había visto._

_Una de las doncellas del palacio se acercó para hablar conmigo._

-Señora Izayoi, tenemos visitas en el palacio.

-Es el señor Tsukini.

-¿el señor Tsukini?

-Sí, y desea poder verla.

-Esta bien.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla Izayoi, y sigue igual de bella que siempre.

-Muchas gracias.

-Me enteré de que enviudó hace algunos años.

-"…" _si, yo era viuda, pero no de Takemaru. –_Si, eso pasó hace ya algunos años.

-Discúlpeme que sea tan directo, pero desde antes de que usted se casara yo estaba enamorado de usted aunque yo también tenia esposa, aunque ella murió hace 4 años.

-Los siento mucho.

-Creo que podemos llegar a conocernos mejor.

-¿Disculpe? Usted y yo no nos conocemos, no quiero que piense que soy grosera, pero…

-Por favor señora Izayoi, déme oportunidad de visitarla.

-Yo tengo un hijo que…

-Me sentiría halagado de criar al hijo del Señor Takemaru.

_Me sentí furiosa, de que ese hombre pensara que mi hijo es de Takemaru._

-¡Mamá!

-Hijo… _lo cargó en brazos, InuYasha celoso veía al hombre que estaba a un lado de su madre._

-¿Es su hijo?

-Si.

-Creo que tiene razón, usted y yo no nos conocemos, con permiso.

_No era la primera vez que venía algún hombre a tratar de "visitarme" y al ver a mi hijo huían como si se tratara de una maldición, aunque a mi no me importaba encontrar a ningún otro hombre, en mi corazón solo existe InuTaisho._

-Mamá voy a jugar.

-Si hijo.

InuYasha se encontraba jugando con los peces de un estanque que se encontraba en el jardín.

-¡Oye perro! quítate del estanque. Era uno de los niños del palacio, le desagradaba InuYasha, le parecía repugnante.

-¿Qué?

-Hanyou asqueroso.

Varios niños comenzaron a reunirse al escucharlos discutir.

-Tu mamá estuvo con un perro.

-¿Oye satoshi? ¿Cómo que estuvo con un perro?

-Callate hermana, eso es lo que dice mi padre, y si el lo dice es porque es verdad, por eso tiene esas orejas de perro.

-No es verdad, mi padre era un youkai muy poderoso.

-Si era tan poderoso ¿Por qué se murió?

-"…"

-Hermana será mejor que cuides a tu perro, no vaya a ser que InuYasha quiera un hermanito.

La niña pequeña abrazó a su perro muy fuerte, como tratando de protegerlo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!

InuYasha saltó sobre el niño golpeándole y rasguñándole la cara era más pequeño que Satoshi, pero era mucho más fuerte que él.

¡Izayoi! ¡Izayoi! InuYasha esta golpeando a Satoshi.

Izayoi fue corriendo a donde se encontraban los niños, separándolos, levantó a InuYasha y lo cargaba en brazos hacia su habitación.

¡Me las vas a pagar Satoshi! ¡Todavía no termino contigo!

InuYasha gritaba y pataleaba, Izayoi lo sentó sobre el suelo, también tenia algunos rasguños en la cara.

¿Por qué golpeaste a Satoshi?

"…"

No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

…Pero…

Por ningún motivo InuYasha.

InuYasha se quedó enojado en una de las esquinas de la habitación molesto porque su madre lo había regañado.

Ven te curaré esos rasguños.

No quiero, no me duelen.

Pues te curaré aunque no quieras.

Madre… ya no quiero ser un hanyou, cuando sea grande me convertiré en el youkai más poderoso.

"…" InuYasha

_Nunca olvidaré como lloró mi madre ese día, me abrazó un largo rato, me gustaba estar con ella, era la única persona que me abrazaba o que por lo menos me hablaba._

Madre ¿hoy no vamos a ir a jugar?

No me siento bien InuYasha

¿Qué te duele madre? InuYasha se acercó a abrazar a su mamá. -Estas muy caliente.

Ya se me pasará, no te preocupes.

Una epidemia había atacado de nuevo el palacio InuYasha era de los pocos que no se habían enfermado, por su misma naturaleza, pero en cambió Izayoi poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

Madre, madre, despierta, mira ya no tomaré tus cosas para que no te enojes, pero despierta vamos a jugar.

InuYasha…

¿Si?

Tienes que cuidarte mucho si yo no puedo hacerlo.

Pero madre, ¿a donde vas a ir?

Escúchame InuYasha, tu tienes un medio hermano, es un youkai, si nombre es Sesshomaru.

No madre, no me dejes solo.

Llévenselo de aquí

_De nuevo mi cuerpo se siente bien, ya no me duele nada, pero InuYasha ¿Por qué llora? No me gusta escucharlo llorar._

Izayoi…

¿InuTaisho? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? De nuevo sueño que estas con nosotros.

No es un sueño Izayoi, llegó el momento en que debes dejarlo solo.

Pero… Es solo un niño. Escúchalo como llora.

Ya no podemos hacer nada.

Volví a ver aquellos ojos tristes.

Prometiste que regresarías por nosotros.

Perdóname por romper mi promesa. Ahora tienes que continuar tu camino.

¿Mi camino?

Tu alma debe continuar.

¿Y tu?

Yo no puedo seguir contigo, tu alma es humana.

¿Nos volveremos a ver?

No, es la última vez.

Pero.

Me olvidarás.

No.

_Poco a poco vi como se alejaba de mi y ya no escuchaba el llanto de InuYasha, todo parecía estar mejor._

_Dicen que cuando uno muere el alma renace en otro ser, pero estoy segura que el amor que sentía nunca desaparecerá de mi alma, el amor que tenía hacia InuTaisho, a pesar de que nunca pudimos estar juntos, mi alma nunca olvidará a mi querido mononoke._

**-Fin-**

Ahora la canción que me inspiró a escribir este fanfic.

Four Seasons

Namie Amuro

Si nos conocimos y amamos solo para ser separados,

estoy segura de que nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Estuve buscando profundamente en mis recuerdos

y solo puede encontrar sombras.

Pude saborear la dulzura del pasado

Aunque no estabas en ningún lado

Estaré bien si cierro los ojos,

Tu estarás allí

Sin cambiar el futuro, yo creo.

Cuando se acumula la luz de la primavera

hace que las flores nazcan.

En Verano encuentro a la luna flotando sobre el océano

Con el viento del otoño y la nieve del invierno

con un suspiro deseo la calidez

Cuatro estaciones con tu amor de nuevo

La promesa que fue solo un deseo se desvanece con el tiempo

¿Puedes sentirme dentro de tu piel?

Mis sentimientos se acumulan demasiado

estaremos bien si creemos uno en el otro

No importa que tan lejos estés,

tu estas conmigo

Salimos y conocimos la noche cuando las flores de primavera dormían

Dejamos un mensaje sobre la arena veraniega de la playa.

La lluvia de otoño, las lágrimas del invierno

como deseo esa calidez.

Cuatro estaciones con tu amor dentro de un sueño

El tiempo sigue corriendo dentro de mi corazón

lleno de verdad

Nuestro días juntos son rápidas memorias

Con sueños y amor comenzamos a olvidar

los días de calidez

Cuatro estaciones con tu amor dentro de un sueño

**Que tal les pareció la canción? **

**Mil Gracias a todos por su apoyo, estoy feliz de que esta historia fue muy bien aceptada, la verdad al principio no pensé pasar del primer capitulo, pero gracias a su apoyo llegamos a 12 n.n**

**Aki-Chan:**Un millon de gracias por tus reviews, siempre me animan bastante, me pareció en general un fic triste, y quise hacerlo más como la tercer película, T T aunque no se conocieron como tu querías. De nuevo mil gracias por tu apoyo.

**Lady Sesshomaru: **Gracias por todo amiga, no solo por leer el fic, eres una persona maravillosa, siempre me apoyas en todo, te mereces lo mejor en la vida, amiga.

**Chibi Haru Sama:** Takemaru en mi opinión merecia morir de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa, pero decidi que fuera como la tercer película, lo bueno que se murio ¿no? La verdad. Gracias por leer mi fanfic.

**Irma Lair: **Gracias, por todos tus reviews desde mi fanfic anterior, espero que también te haya gustado el final, del fic anterior con el final¬¬ no me aventaron tomates porque no podían –ja ja ja ja- pero tu siempre has sido muy linda conmigo, gracias.

**Kagome-Anti-Kikyo- **Amigocha! ¿Cómo te pareció el final? Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y leer mis historias aunque por naturaleza hubiéramos sido enemigas –ja ja ja ja- ya estoy planeando otro fic donde Kagome será la protagonista, espero que si les guste, será un universo alterno n n a ver si no me matan. Espero poder contar con tu apoyo en fic futuros. Gracias por leer lo que escribo.

**Kaissa: **Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el final, aunque se me hacia que no podía terminar de otra forma, muchos querían que no terminara como la película, pero desde el principio ya tenía pensado que terminaría de esta manera. Espero contar con tu apoyo en el futuro.

**EliYasha**: Yo que te puedo decir? Que ODIO A RUBEN, sin comentarios al respecto porque me enojo de acordarme ¬¬ si pudiera le patearía el trasero personalmente. Ahora si, mil gracias por tus reviews y por el apoyo de siempre me das, gracias por leer mi fic, espero contar con tu apoyo en el futuro.

**Kina-San Dark Haibara: **Espero que te haya gustado el final a pesar de que no querías que terminara como la película, pobrecito de mi querido InuTaisho, mira que morir de esa manera, desde el principio había pensado que terminaría como la película, aunque lo dude el final pero siempre si se quedo asi ¿Cómo te parecio? Espero tus comentarios.

**Pili-Chan**: Gracias por leer mis fics, espero que te haya gustado el final, espero poder leer pronto otro cap tuyo, sabes que me gusta mucho como escribes. De nuevo mil gracias por apoyarme leyendo mi fic.

**Me despido y gracias a todos, espero poder contar con su apoyo en algún otro fic, aunque traigo una idea en mente, pero todavía no estoy muy segura, sería un universo alterno ¿les gustan los universos alternos? Y los… triángulos, no mejor dicho pentágonos amorosos? –ja ja ja ja ja- probablemente el próximo fic este en la clasificación M, si se dan una vuelta cuando este lo leen n n de nuevo gracias a todas, creo que ningún hombre leía mi fic ¿o me equivoco? Si es así perdón T T**

**--Gracias!**

**-InuDany-**


End file.
